Wrong Number
by Lis123
Summary: Lis gets a strange call one night from a guy with a British accent. She starts to think it's Twilight's Edward Cullen but shakes the thoughts from her head. What happens when this stranger calls again? What happens when their identity is revealed? human
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read: Due to a complaint I got about this fan fiction, I decide to change Rob and all the other actors names to their screen names. For example: Rob is now Edward and Kristen is Bella. I apologize, I guess I missed that rule when I was agreeing to the terms. Hopefully, you guys understand and will still be interested in reading this. Just for the record, I think that is a stupid rule, but I will go along with it. enjoy! ;)**

**Note****: I had this idea awhile ago, but I was never motivated to write it out. This is the first story I ever started posting without actually having it finished first. I usually finish all my works before posting, afraid I'll loss motivation or not be able to think of anything else to add to it. Hopefully, I will be able to finish this. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ;)**

Ring ring. Lis moaned, turning over in her bed. Ring ring. She sighed frustrated, blindly searching for her phone in the dark. Knocking stuff off her dresser in the process. "Oh, crap." She said, as something hit the floor.

Finally she found it, bringing it to her ear. "Hello?" She answered, groggily. "Where are you, you where suppose to be here a half an hour ago?" A guy with a British accent responded.

Reaching over her bed, Lis turned her light on. Squinting her eyes as they tried to adjust to the change. "Who is this?" She asked confused, looking at the number displayed on her cell.

"Very funny Bell, it's Edward, you are supposed to be on set, remember?" The guy replied. "Ah, you have the wrong number." Lis stated. There was a sudden silence on the other end of the line. "Oh, sorry about that." He apologized. Lis shook her head. "No problem."

The line went dead. Lis sighed, putting her cell back on her dresser. She glanced at her clock, which read two-thirty. She sighed, tired, turning her light off.

Lis, unable to sleep kept trying to make sense of the call. **Who works at two- thirty in the morning? And what did he mean set? How many jobs work on sets, the only ones I know are actors? Actors! An actor named Edward with a British accent. Oh my god! No, it can't be! Could it?!**

Lis popped out of bed turning her light back on. Grabbing her cell, she read the area code of the number. **Three, zero, five, Miami? No, that can't be right; he wouldn't be working in Miami.** Sighing, she turning her light off again, laying back in bed. "You're losing your mind." She told herself, closing her eyes, falling asleep.

Lis groaned as her alarm went off. Tired, she sluggishly got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. Her hand scanned the wall for the switch. She silently cursed, as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the brightness.

Once she could see, she looked in the mirror in horror. The big bags she had under her eyes, due to lack of sleep were very noticeable. She sighed, turning the water on.

Once done Lis headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. Finding her roommate, Sarah, already there with a cup of coffee in her hands. "What happen to you?" Sarah asked, somewhat concerned. Lis shrugged, taking a seat next to her. "I couldn't sleep."

Sarah nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "Did you read this?" Sarah asked, looking at the newest YM magazine. Lis shook her head, no. "What is it?" Sarah started reading. "The director of Twilight and New Moon is starting to doubt its cast members. Twilight was a huge success last year grossing over 50 million dollars and New Moon is promised to double that amount, however, the director is doubting there will be a third movie. At least not with the same cast. The director says that Bella has been partying almost every day, and either shows up on set hung over or doesn't show up till hours later. Even the leading man, Edward Cullen has showed a lack of enthusiasm towards doing another Twilight Movie. Unfortunately, this is what happens when you hire a young cast." Sarah finished turning to Lis.

"Oh, yeah, I feel so sorry for the multimillion dollar actors." She added, rolling her eyes. Lis lightly laughed. "It's funny; I had the weirdest call last night." Lis said, now looking at the article. "Why is that funny?" Sarah said taking another sip. "I could have sworn it was Edward Cullen."

Sarah looked at Lis concerned. " Sweetie, I think that's the lack of sleep talking." Patting her shoulder. Lis rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, last night I got this call from some guy with a British accent." Sarah sighed. "Lis, there are a lot of people with British accents, that doesn't mean anything." Lis continued. "No, but are they all named Edward?" Sarah looked suddenly interested.

"The guy who called said his name was Edward and not only that, whoever he was calling; he said they were needed on set." Sarah scratched her head in thought. Lis shrugged. "There's only one thing that doesn't add up, the area code was Miami, why would he be down here? They didn't film Twilight down here."

Sarah thought quietly, than smirked. "Actually, it could very well be Edward Cullen." Lis waited for an explanation. Sarah continued. "You remember Eclipse?" Lis rolled her eyes. "Yeah." Sarah left the room, only to return a moment later with the book in her hand. She searched till she found what she was looking for. "Well, in Eclipse, there is a scene where Edward takes Bella to Florida to visit her mom." Lis gasped. "Your right, I totally forgot that."

Sarah shrugged, closing the book. "Either that or someone is playing a prank on you; I wouldn't be surprised considering everyone is all hyped up now that New Moon is almost here." Lis chuckled. "Yeah, knowing my luck." Sarah laughed. "Oh man, could you imagine if someone famous actually did call?"

Lis shook her head, getting up."Where are you going?" Sarah asked curious. Lis groaned. "Work, I have to be there all day today, on no sleep might I add, thanks to a stupid prank caller." Sarah snickered. "Good luck with that!" Lis waved heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note****: Thank you so much, for the Reviews and Favorites, means a lot! ;)**

Edward walked out of his hotel, passing through the crowds of screaming fans, as they shouted. "Bite me Edward! Marry me Edward! Love You Edward! Edward, can I have your autograph?!"

His bodyguards pushed through the crowds making a walkway. "Stand back!" They warned, as they lead Edward.

As If that wasn't enough, the paparazzi came around the corner, starting to take pictures. "Edward! Edward, over here!" Edward weakly smiled, giving a small wave to his fans as he entered his car.

He sighed as the car took off, rubbing his tired eyes. "Ok, here is the schedule for today." Edward's manager Tony said, handing it to him.

"You have the Morning Show at eight am followed by an autograph signing at eleven, than you have lunch. After that, a photo shoot for the New Moon cover at one pm followed by a Twilight interview with the whole cast at three, than you have dinner and last, the Late Night Show at ten pm." Tony finished looking up at Edward. "Any questions?"

Edward looked up from the paper in his hands. "Yes, why me?" Tony sighed, frustrated, snatching the paper from Edward's hands. "Oh, you mean why are you so blessed to have all this money, fame and glory?" Tony snapped, rolling his eyes.

Edward looked out the window, mumbling under his breath. "You can have the fame and the glory." Tony looked up from his papers. "Oh, just not the money, right?" he asked, smirking.

Edward ignored his comment. "Seriously though, why all the press? Can't we just skip it for once?" He asked, turning to him. Tony sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not getting in another one of these useless talks with you, Edward; we have been over this time and time again.

Whether you like it or not, the so-called press is what gets you and your film noticed. The reason you have this comfortable lifestyle that you have." Tony argued.

The car came to a stop. Edward snorted, looking out the window, as the paparazzi took shots. "You call this a lifestyle? It's like a jail cell."He protested.

"You want a different life, get a different job." Tony replied. Edward huffed. "I'm thinking about it." Tony continued. "Honestly Edward, lots of people would kill to be you right now. You got it all, money, fame, looks."

"Oh, yeah, except a life." Edward argued, pointing to the chaos outside. Tony rolled his eyes. "You should be grateful, not many people are so successful. You take advantage of it and one day it's all gone." Edward sighed. "I wish." Staring out the window as Tony made a call to clear the crowd that was now forming outside.

"It's my birthday today." Edward said, thinking out loud. Tony broke from his phone conversation, surprised. Turning in Edward's direction. "Oh yeah, Happy Birthday." He said awkwardly, before going back to the person on his phone.

Edward rolled his eyes, wishing he could be with his family. Instead he was stuck here, putting on an act.

**EPOV**

"Ready to get this show on the road?" Tony asked, grabbing his stuff. I rolled my eyes.

**If there is one thing I am, it's a great actor. It's not very hard to do. After all, having people constantly telling me what to do all the time, training me, makes it easier. I have it down pat. **

Edward, smile for the fans, you should be happy to see them.

Edward, act interested in the interviewers questions, even though you heard them ask the same questions over and over again. Indulge them.

Give them compliments.

Give them eye contact; make them feel like you actually give a shit.

Lastly, don't forget to look sexy. Wink, smirk, and be creative with your answers. Act available but never be available.

**That one kills me. How the hell do you do that?!**

**It's just one big giant headache.**

Once the work day of hell was official over, also known as my birthday day, I went back to my hotel room.

Lonely and frustrated I decided to call my friends. After the day I had I could use some cheering up.

I dialed one after the other but it seem like everyone was busy with their own lives. I got a couple happy birthdays but it wasn't the same.

**I need to talk to someone, really talk; I need to get shit off my chest before I explode**.

I looked down at my cell phone going through all my contacts when I came across the wrong number I called last night. I was about to delete it when a thought came to me.

**Should I?**

**No, that's beneath me.**

I silently argued with myself.

**What the hell I'm desperate.**

I nervously hit the redial button on my phone, putting it to my ear. Listening as the phone rang.

Suddenly, something hit me.

**Wait, what do I say? **

**Hi remember me, the wrong number from last night, sorry to bug you again at**-

I looked at my clock, silently cursing.

**1 in the morning**.

I groaned. **I'm sure she would love that**.

I rolled my eyes. **This is crazy**.

I decide to hang up but just as I was about to there was an answered. "Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note****: So far there is a tie between Spotlight and the Tease for my next story. Which sounds better to you? I added a description next to each choice so that it's easier for you guys to pick. You can cast your votes on my poll, review or on my YouTube site. ;)**

**LPOV**

I came home exhausted. My eyes having a hard time staying open. I sighed, heading inside. Sarah weakly smiled. "Hey sleep head, how was your day?" I yawned, setting my bag down. "Long, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to sleep for year." She laughed, as I headed to my room.

Once in bed, I smiled content, pulling the covers over me. "Ah yes, yes yes." My eyes closed instantly, drifting to sleep.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Ring, ring." My eyes popped open.

**Am I hearing things now?**

"Ring, ring." I groaned. "No, no, no."

**This can't be happening?! **

"Ring, ring." "This better be an emergency!" I reached over picking up the phone.

I figured I would be calm, if anything it probably was an emergency.

"Hello?" I answered. No response. "Hello?!" I questioned, trying not to sound too rude. "Ah yeah, sorry, I mean hi." I squinted my eyebrows in confusion.

"Who is this?" I asked, checking the caller id. I groaned, recognizing the number. Rolling my eyes.

**Again?! He called the wrong person again, how is that even possible?!**

"Um, I called yesterday I don't know if you remember, the wrong number." There was a long pause. "You know it's the wrong number, so, why would you call again?" I asked, baffled and somewhat upset.

"Sorry to bother you so late, I ah, just needed to talk to someone. All my friends are busy." I looked at my phone bewildered. "So you thought you would bug me, how nice."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, continuing. "Well since I'm' up now, what is it?" There was a pause followed but a sigh. "Yesterday was my birthday." He stated, calmly.

**Ok, he's telling me this why? **

He continued. "It's not the same; I miss my family and friends. I hate this fame crap." Curiosity hit me. I sat up in bed, now alert. "Fame?"

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "I guess I should start from the beginning. I'm from London and I work as an actor."

**That explains the late hour phone calls.**

"So, you're famous in London?" I asked, almost not believing him. "Yes, more there than here, but now I'm starting to get noticed here." I shook my head in amusement.

**He's probably an independent movie actor, nothing big. **

**Probably only been in one movie. Someone with a big ego, delusional.**

I held back a snicker, deciding to humor him.

"Well, that's a cool job to have, your very lucky." I heard him huff. "Lucky, sure, with people bugging you none stop, screaming your name out, as if there life depended on it."

I rolled my eyes. "Think about it, your job is to entertain people, you put smiles on their faces. Give them joy in their stressed out lives, making them feel things they normal might not. In a way it's almost like you're a therapist." I laughed.

He snickered. "Never thought of it that way, you make it sound so simple. If only it was like that." I was about to question him when he went on. "I feel bad, I'm going on and on and it just occurred to me I know nothing about you." He said honestly.

I nearly laughed. "Maybe next time." I said before I could stop myself.

**Maybe next time? Where the hell did that come from?**

"I'm Edward." He stated.

**I remember, please how could I forget the person who called to rob my sleep. He's been on my mind all friggin day.**

I broke from my thoughts when I realized he was waiting for my name. "Lis." "Lis." He repeated. "Nice to meet you Lis."

"You too, look; I don't mean to sound rude, but its one thirty in the morning."I said, looking at the clock. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that, and thank you, you helped a lot." He praised.

I seriously doubt my talk did anything but I stayed quiet taking the compliment. "Goodnight." He said. I shook my head. "Good luck." He weakly laughed. "Thanks." Ending the call.

I sighed, turning my cell off, not wanting anymore disturbances.

**Why didn't I think of doing that earlier?**

I shrugged, lying back in bed. Grateful the next day was my day off. I had the whole day to sleep.

**I plan to have the next chapter to The Bet done on Sunday**.


	4. Chapter 4

**LPOV**

"Well hello, sleep girl." Sarah said looking up from the TV. I yawned, stretching my arms out. "What time is it?" Sarah looked up at the clock on the TV. "It's three in the afternoon."

**Holly crap, I almost slept the whole day away.**

Sarah noticed my shocked expression. "Good sleep?" She questioned. I scratched my head in thought. "Yeah, I slept alright. I can't believe it's three." Sarah shrugged, getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, I know you probably wanted to do something today, considering it's your day off. I would have waked you up but I figured you were in need of sleep." She lightly laughed, getting a refill on her coffee.

I shook my head taking a seat on the couch. "No, I'm glad you didn't. Considering, I got another unexpected call late last night." I said, sighing. Sarah came back taking her seat, suddenly intrigued.

"You don't mean- I shook my head interrupting her. "Wow, that's two calls in two days. You don't think he likes you, do you?" She asked turning to me. I rolled my eyes at her excitement.

"Well, to be fair he only called back once, the first time he didn't realize who he was talking to." Sarah smirked. "Yeah, well, he must have heard something he liked to call back." I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"It wasn't like that." She looked at me, curious. "So, he didn't hit on you?" I snickered. "No, he just wanted to talk." I said simply.

Sarah looked at me dumbfounded. "Talk, about what?" I shrugged, stealing a sip of her coffee. "How frustrating his life is." She rolled her eyes. "How charming, a suicidal guy."

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, at least I don't think so." I sat there quietly chewing on my bottom lip, replaying all that was said last night. "He did sound depressed." I said, thinking out loud.

I shook the thoughts from my head. "This is crazy, he's not suicidal, he's freakin famous for Christ sakes." Sarah jump up at the new information. "Famous?" I shrugged, rolling my eyes. "Or so he says."

She sat there quietly trying to paste the pieces together. "He's an actor, British, claims to be famous, and he's young I presume?" She asked, turning to me. "Yeah, sound around our age."

Sarah looked at me, dead on. "And his named is Edward?" I shook my head, not sure where she was going with this. "Yes." Lis, are you blind!?" I looked at her confused.

"Hello, it is so oblivious." "It is?" I questioned. "It's Edward Cullen!"She exclaimed. I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"We already been down that road, remember?" Sarah sighed annoyed. "Yes, and we said it was a possibility." She stated. I shook my head, lost. "No, it can't be, Florida?"

Sarah sighed. "Look, let's state the facts, the New Moon premiere is down here, which should take place next week, and Eclipse has a scene in Florida, oh yeah and let's not forget the fact that, you described him as Edward Cullen!"

I sat there quiet, taking in all that was said. "Oh my god, your right!" Sarah rolled her eyes, laughing. "Why does it matter though, what's the point?" I asked.

"The point is now that you know it him, what are you going to do about it?" "Nothing, it's not like he's going to call again." I replied honestly.

"What if he does?" Sarah teased. I shrugged. "Seriously, oh, man." Sarah looked at me as if I were crazy.

Curious I asked. "Why, what would you do?" Sarah snickered. "I would tell you but, what I would have in plan would be too smut for your virgin ears." She said smirking. I laughed.

**Later that night**

I waited nervously by my nightstand, thinking Edward Cullen could call any minute now.

**What I am going to say?**

I scanned my brain, trying to think of clever things.

**How about, Hello Cullen, how's Bella or how's the movie coming along?**

I smirked satisfied, knowing exactly what I was going to say; when my phone rang, breaking me from my thoughts. I jumped, surprised. My heart pounded in my chest as I reached over to grab it.

I hit the answer button on my phone about to say my witty quip when suddenly all words left me. I sat there wide eyed, in a panic, not knowing what to say.

"Hello, is someone there, Lis?" I heard Edward say. "Did I call the wrong number again?" He asked, confused. I busted out laughing at his confusion.

"That depends, who are you trying to reach this time?" Edward snickered. "Ha-ha, very funny." "Yeah, I have my moments, so what's up, any suicidal thoughts today?"

He weakly laughed. "Not yet, look I just wanted to say thank you again. You could have easily blown me off and I appreciate you hearing me out." Edward said honestly. Now knowing who I was talking to, I blushed, feeling weird.

"No problem." "So?" He asked, waiting for me to reply. "So, what?" He snickered. "You said you would tell me about you next time, its next time." He stated.

I sat there frozen not sure what to say.

**This is Edward Cullen, I don't want to say anything unflattering or embarrassing.**

"Ah, what you do want to hear?" I asked. "Why don't you start at the beginning and work your way to where you are now." He stated.

**My life is not very intriguing; in fact I can describe my life in two sentences. I go to work than I come home from work. Then I got back the next day, I have no social life. I'm what you call pathetic.**

Once I finished telling Edward my lovely story, I prepared myself, waiting to hear the "you're so lame" remark, but instead I was shocked to find Edward to be very understanding, In fact, he actually said he could relate.

**You believe that? Edward Cullen could relate to me, who would of thought?**

**Here I thought he was this big celeb living it up, when in fact he was just a regular guy caught up in the rip tide of fame and all that comes with it. I almost pity him. Almost.**

"I should go I have to work early tomorrow." He said, sounding low. I shook my head in understanding. "Yeah, me too, it's been real." I Said about to hang up when Edward's voice stopped me. "Oh, you don't want me to call you anymore?" Sounding rejected. I sat there shocked.

**It never occurred to me that he would want to talk to me again.**

"Hello?" Edward questioned. I snapped out my thoughts. "Do you want to call again?" I asked, not sure what to say. "Yeah, I mean, you're pretty down to earth, I don't get that much, usually it's screams and incoherent talk."

I laughed. "Ok than, till next time." He snickered. "Night, Lis." Night Cullen." I gasped, shocked at what I said, I panicked hitting the end call on my phone.

Two seconds later my phone rang.

**Maybe if I ignore it, He'll stop.**

After three more rings, I decide to face my faith. I sighed, pressing the answer button on my phone. Putting it to my ears, I winched answering. "Hello?" "What did you just say?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:**** Thank you again for all the reviews and favorites, I Love to hear your thoughts. ;)**

**EPOV**

Ring, ring! I rolled over in bed, retrieving my phone. "Hello?" I questioned, now sitting up. "Edward, its Tony, I need to see you and Bella in my office in fifteen minutes. I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

**Is he** **serious? **

"Can't this wait; I didn't get much sleep last night?" I protested. "No, this is important." He declared. I stretched out, getting out of bed. "I thought we weren't starting production till one today?" I inquired, heading to my dresser.

I heard Tony sigh. "Actually, production is cancelled for today but that's be sides the point." I nodded, grabbing a pair on sweats. "Fine, we'll be there in fifteen." I replied, hanging up my phone.

I got to Tony's, my manager's office ten minutes later. I walked in to find Bella already there, sitting, waiting with a blank expression on her face.

As soon as she saw me she lit up. "Hey baby." She greeted. "Hey." I lightly pecked her lips. "What's going on?" I asked, taking the seat next to her.

She shrugged. "I figured you would know." I shook my head. "No." Starting to feel nervous, wondering what the heck there was to talk about.

Soon after, Tony came in with a serious look on his face. "Thank you for coming on such short notice." He said, taking a seat. The whole room got quiet.

I couldn't stand it any longer. "Tony, what's this about?" I asked. Tony looked up from his desk. "Look, we think it's wonderful that the two of you are now official a couple and want to keep your relationship on the down low, but, we have been getting a lot of attention here on set, due to the two of you. The paparazzi are getting nosy, trying to get pictures of the two of you and in process they are blocking the set, holding up production and making us lose money in the process." He confessed.

I rolled my eyes annoyed. "We can't control the press." I snapped. Tony continued. "We know that and we came up with a solution." He announced. Both Bella and I immediately perked up. "What is it?" I asked, curious.

"A fake girlfriend." Tony answered. I was speechless.

**You got to be kidding me!?**

I weakly laughed. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly. I could have sworn you just said fake girlfriend?" Tony nodded. "That's correct."

My eyes went big. "Fake girlfriend?! As in hiring someone to pretend to me my girlfriend?" I asked. Tony weakly smiled. "Precisely."

I looked over at Bella who had the same look of concern. "Are you insane!?" I snapped at Tony. He rolled his eyes as I continued. "The last thing I need is someone trying to jump me every chance they get." Bella busted out laughing.

"It's not funny Bell." She held her hand up, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry, it's just, I can actually picture that." I gestured to Bella. "I understand your concerns Edward; don't worry, who ever we hire we'll make sure they are completely professional." Tony stated.

"Forget it, I'm not doing it." I objected, folding my arms into my chest. "Unfortunately, you really don't have a say, and it's already done. We are starting a casting call tomorrow." Tony announced.

"Do I have any say in this?" Bella asked, finally joining the conversation. Tony looked her over. "No." She rolled her eyes mumbling something under her breath.

I sighed. "Fine, But I pick the girl. I already have someone in mind." I mentioned. "Who?" Both Bella and Tony asked at the same time. "No one you know." I replied. Bella snickered. "You're not thinking of asking that wrong number girl?"

_Hello? What did you just say? I demanded, feeling the panic coming on. "Uh bye?" I shook my head. "After that." "Cullen?" I gulped._

"_You know who I am?" I asked, still in the state of panic. "Yeah." Lis answered, calmly. I sighed, stressed out. "Ok, let's hear it." _

"_Hear what?" She asked, clueless. My eyes popped open. "Aren't you going to ask me about the cast, New Moon or being a vampire?" _

"_No, I'm not a crazy fan." She stated. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Good to know."_

I sighed, annoyed. "You got a better option?" Both Tony and Bella were quiet. "Look, she already knows who I am, so that hurdle's out of the way and she seems pretty down to earth."

Bella interrupted. "Yeah, seems." She pointed out. "What if she's just as crazy as the rest of them?" I smiled at her genuinely. "Well, than I have you to protect me." Bella giggled, as I placed a kissed on her cheek.

I moved back looking between the two of them. "Look, I'll ask her to the premiere, test her out. If it doesn't work out than I'll try the casting." They both nodded in approval.

On the way out, I walked Bella to her car. "I knew Tony never liked me, that jerk." Bella bickered. "Edward, are you even listening?"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. I have more important things to deal with now than listen to her bitch. Like, how the hell I'm going to convince Lis to do this.


	6. Chapter 6

**LPOV**

I was folding my laundry as I thought back to the conversation I had with Edward a couple of days ago. I couldn't believe I slipped out that I knew who he was.

As soon as I confirmed that I knew who he was I figured he would freak out and never want to speak to me again. Instead he seemed relieved, glad his secret was off his chest. He even promised to call again.

I started feeling worried when I didn't hear from him last night. Though I'm sure he was busy, especially with his job. I just can't expect him to be able to call all the time.

My phone ringing broke me from my thoughts. It was nine in the morning, I had a good hunch it wasn't Edward, seeing how he only called at night. I sighed picking it up, thinking it was probably work.

"Hello?" I answered. "Hey girly." I blinked in shock. "Edward?" I heard him laugh on the other line. "Yeah, forgot the sound of my voice already?" he teased.

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to call now." I said truthfully. "Oh." He responded. I scrunched my face in confusion. "Why are you calling now, Not that I don't like you calling, I do, But it's nine in the morning usually you don't call till night?" I questioned.

I heard him sigh, taking a pause. Obliviously trying to think of how to word what he was going to say next. "Well, actually production has been canceled for a while, so I have extra time to myself right now." He confessed.

**Production canceled, that's never a good thing.**

"The film isn't going to be canned is it?" as soon as the words left my mouth I silently cursed, thinking how much of a crazy fan I probably sounded like.

**Who cares about the film, how is he.**

He weakly laughed. "No, as far as I know the movie is still a go." He answered. "I'm sorry, how are you?" I asked feeling insensitive. "I'm fine, listen since production is going to be down for awhile I thought maybe we could meet." I gasped, shocked.

**He wants to meet?** **I was not prepared for this.** **Me, Meet Edward Cullen. What if I freak out, I always said I would never be one of those girls that freak when they meet someone famous but how do you know till you actually meet them? Oh crap and what if I'm not what he expects? What if he's disappointed? **

"Hello, lis?" Edward's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Umm." I started, biting my lip. "When?" I asked, feeling nervous. I heard Edward sighed. "How about tomorrow?" My heart started pounding. "Tomorrow, ok." I answered, zoning out again.

**Tomorrow. I'm going to meet Edward Cullen tomorrow.**

"I'll see you tomorrow than." Edward stated. I shook my head. "Uh, right, bye!" bye." My hand suddenly felt heavy as I put my phone down. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

Sarah came in seeing my shocked stated. "Lis, you ok?" She asked coming up to me. "Edward Cullen." I stated, unable to say anything else. She looked at me confused. "Edward Cullen, What?" She asked, waiting for me to finish.

"He, he wants to meet, me." I finished, looking up at her. Sarah's eyes popped out. "Are you serious?" She asked excited. I slowly shook my head, replaying everything in my head. "AHH!" Sarah screamed, making me jump.

"I told you he liked you." She stated. "Oh, come on, Edward Cullen does not like me, were just phone buddies." I protested.

"Every relationship has to start somewhere." Sarah augured. I stood there in thought taking it all in. She smiled widely when I didn't argue back.

**Later that day**

"This is crazy, why did I agreed to this?!" I groaned in frustration. "Lis calm down." Sarah stated, sitting in a nearby chair. I continued with my worries as I walked nervously back and forth across my living room.

"It might not even be Edward Cullen! What if it's some crazy guy, pretending to be Edward Cullen?!" Sarah laughed. "I seriously doubt someone would go through all that trouble to pretend to be someone their not." She objected.

"Why not, people do it all the time online, why is the phone any different?" I argued. Sarah scratched here head in thought. "I'll tell you what, if your that worried I'll go with you, keep a look out." She offered.

I weakly smiled. "Thanks." Coming over, hugging her. She laughed. "Besides you're going to need someone there to calm your ass down when you meet Edward Cullen." I weakly laughed, nodding in agreement.

**Note****: Reviews are appreciated! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update: Some of my family is coming down tomorrow to visit, So I probably won't be able to update till next Sunday, August 9th. If I can update sooner I will but I doubt it.**

**Note****: I changed The actors real names to their screen names due to a rule that they have here at , blah ,blah ,blah. So Rob is now Edward and Kristen is Bella. Love reviews! ;)**

I was so nervous about meeting Edward; I could barely concentrate at work.

**What are the possibilities of something like this happening to an average person like me?**

**Who would have ever thought I would meet Edward Cullen, not me that's for sure.**

Once home, Sarah tried to help me find something pleasant to wear. However, I was no help, turning down every outfit she showed me. Sarah sighed frustrated. "Lis, you're not helping, just pick one already. We are wasting time." She complained.

I looked over at her apologetic. "I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard. I want to be comfortable and I do not wear skirts." I stated, gesturing to the pile of clothes that now covered my bed.

Sarah rolled her eyes annoyed. "Fine, wear your boring jeans and top for all I cared." She snapped. I could tell Sarah was slowly losing her patience with me for fashion was not something she took lightly.

"I'm going to get ready now." She announced, heading to her room. "Thank you anyways!" I said, trying to get back on her good side.

**Later That Night**

I looked out the window nervously biting my lower lip, waiting for Edward to show up. According to the clock on the wall it should be any minute now. "So, what does his car look like?" Sarah asked, coming from be hide. I silently thought back to the conversation I had with Edward the other day.

**What did his car look like?**

**Me and my damn daydreaming!**

"Umm, I believe he mentioned something about a Volvo." I answered. Sarah looked out the window, searching. "Did he say what color?" "Umm." I started scratching my head in thought.

"Is it gray by any chance?" Sarah asked, turning to me. The color suddenly popped in my head. "Yes, how you do know?" I questioned, eyeing her weirdly.

Sarah giggled excited. "I think he's here." I gasped, as panic hit me. Sarah noticed, coming over. "Lis breathe, you'll be fine." She soothed me, patting my shoulder in comfort.

I took a deep breath calming my nerves. "Ok, I'm fine now. Where is he?" I asked, heading to the window. Sarah smiled, pointing to the gray car parked in front of the stop sign by our apartment. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a good look at the driver but all I could see was an outline of someone.

**How do I know that's him?**

**Should I go over? **

**What if it's a killer or Rapist?!**

**I wish he would get out of his car and make it easier.**

As if reading my thoughts the driver's door flew open to reveal a man. He was a tall guy, looked to be about 5'9, crème colored, thin and was clean cut wearing a pair of comfortable fit blue jeans, a black shirt and a blue baseball cap, clearly trying to disguise himself.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get a good look at his face, but even so I could still tell it was indeed Edward Cullen.

**Wow, all this time I really was talking to Edward Cullen.**

After a minute of being star struck, I shook the thoughts for my head, heading out the front door. I told Sarah to wait a couple minutes before heading over, fear of scaring Edward.

I continued watching Edward's expressions as he was still unaware of my presence. I almost laughed at his scared face. Obliviously not used to the neighborhood. Every new step I took, the calmer I got. Which was weird, I figured it would be the complete opposite.

I was just a couple feet away when he turned, noticing me. He tensed up immediately. I couldn't help but smile feeling a rush of confidence I didn't know I had hit me.

"No bodyguards today?" I teased. "Lis?" He questioned. "Edward?" I replied back, snickering. He lightly laughed back. "Yeah, I gave them the day off." He retorted.

I took a good look at his face. He truly was beautiful.

**I can only imagine what he thinks of me.**

Suddenly, Sarah snuck up from be hide Edward. "Hey!" She greeted. Edward practically jumped off the ground in surprise, coming over to stand by side me. Sarah busted out laughing. I followed, seeing Edward's panicked face.

His panic soon turned to confusion. "I'm sorry, Edward this is my roommate Sarah." Edward suddenly relaxed. "Oh, sorry about that can never be too carful." I snickered interrupting. "That's right; you never know when a girl's going to attack you out of nowhere." Edward playfully glared. "Hey, in my case it's true."

**I can't even imagine what it must be like to not be able to go outside, for fear someone would notice you.**

Edward looked around uneasy as some of the neighbors started to get nosy. "Look, you mind if we take this somewhere else?" He asked, tensing up again. "Sure." I answered, leading the way to our apartment.

Once inside, Edward sighed in relief, looking out the window making sure no one followed us. "Want something to drink?" I asked, getting Edward's attention. "Umm, sure, water's fine."

Before I could move Sarah beat me to the punch. "I'll get it, you to talk." She suggested, winking at me before leaving the room.

**I'm going to kill her later.**

I awkwardly turned to Edward's direction to see him looking back just as bewilder. I cleared my throat taking a seat on the couch, offering Edward a seat. He silently took it, weakly smiling. The room filled up with silence.

**Say something!**

I tried to think of something to talking about but nothing came to mind. As luck would have it Sarah reappeared with water, handing it to Edward, giving him her best smile in the process. I couldn't help but snickered.

Edward thanked her taking a sip. "Well, I'm tired; I think I'm going to hit the hay." Sarah announced, fake yawning. I gave her death stares mouthing I hate you, she just smirked. "Nice meeting you Edward." She waved, heading to her room. "Yeah you too." Edward responded.

As soon as I turned back, I noticed Edward took his cap off. Now, fixing his messy hair. I gasped.

**Damn, that hair!**

**I don't know what it is but there was just something about Edward's hair that just screamed sex.**

**It was just silently begging to be pulled, bad Lis!**

I shook the thoughts from my head, now realizing Edward was facing me with a smirk on his face.

**Great, did he notice me staring?**

**Oh god, I was staring!**

**His eyes are so captivating.**

**And that smirk.**

**Snap out of it you freak!**

Edward tried to hide a snicker, clearing his throat.

**Great, now he knows you have been staring!**

Edward's face soon turned serious. "Listen, I know this is last minute but I kind of have a favor to ask you?" He confessed. "Oh, another buddy needs a phone therapist?" I teased. "No." He weakly smiled.

"You know New Moon is coming out down here tomorrow?" I silently nodded, urging him to continue. "Will you go to the premiere with me?" Edward asked. "What?" I asked, in utter shock.

Edward sighed continuing. "I can't go by myself those girls will eat me alive." I weakly laughed.

**He certainly does have an effect on the twilight girl fans.**

"Please say yes, I don't know what I will do if you're not there, I don't know what it is but something about you calms me." Edward begged. I blushed at his comment, looking away.

"What the hell, ok I'll do it." I announced. Edward grinned instantly. "Thank you!" Shocking me with an embrace. Thought I couldn't deny the nice comfort his hug gave me I also couldn't deny my air supply.

"Can't breathe!" I stated. Edward immediately pulled back breaking the hug, Chuckling. "Ah, sorry about that."

It got quiet again, as we stared at each other. Suddenly, a phone went off, making us jump a little. Edward snickered "It's mine." Grabbing his cell from his packet, he read the name.

"I should take this." He declared. "Sure." With that Edward disappeared to the kitchen for some privacy.

After a few minutes Edward sighed frustrated, coming back. "Everything ok?" I asked, noticing his sudden mood swing. "Yeah, I got to get back, but I'll see you tomorrow." He said grabbing his cap putting it back on.

"Here, almost forgot." Edward said, handing over a ticket for the premiere. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Have a feeling I would say yes?" I teased. "No, hope is more like it, see you tomorrow." With that Edward let himself out, leaving me alone in my thoughts.

**Note****: What do you think? Who called Edward? What will happen at the premiere? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note****: I'm back! Love reviews! ;)**

**EPOV**

I pulled up to the address Lis gave me, parking by a nearby stop light. Starting to feel nervous I took a deep breath before exiting my car.

**Here goes nothing.**

I looked around, trying not to look too conspicuous as I waited for Lis to show. After a couple of minutes I started having second thoughts, thinking back to what Bella said.

**What if she is right, what if this girl is crazy?**

**She sounded calm and collected on the phone but in person all bets are off.**

I was seconds away from jumping in my car and taking off when I noticed a girl heading towards me, smiling. I tensed up.

**Oh god, please don't be a crazy fan.**

"No bodyguards today?" She teased. Suddenly I wished I brought them with me.

**Stupid Edward!**

I was about to run in my state of panic and fear of being exposed when I realized her voice sounded familiar.

"Lis?" I questioned. "Edward?" She replied back, snickering.

**Thank god!**

I immediately relaxed, lightly laughing back. "Yeah, I gave them the day off." I retorted.

"Hey!" Another girl exclaimed from be hide, almost giving me a heart attack. I jumped, freaked out and somewhat scared. The girl busted out laughing at my reaction. I started to think maybe she was crazy till Lis follow suit, laughing as well.

I looked between the two girls dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, Edward this is my roommate Sarah." I suddenly relaxed. "Oh, sorry about that, can never be too carful." Lis snickered interrupting. "That's right; you never know when a girl's going to attack you out of nowhere." She said mockingly. I tried to glared at her but found myself failing. "Hey, in my case it's true."

**You don't know how many times that has happen to me, nor do I wish to remember.**

I shivered at the thoughts coming back to me, suddenly feeling watched. "Look, you mind if we take this somewhere else?" I asked, tensing up again, noticing the neighbors. "Sure." Lis answered, leading the way to her apartment.

Once inside, I looked out the window making sure no one noticed me. I sighed in relief when I didn't see anyone by Lis's apartment. "Want something to drink?" She asked, getting my attention. "Umm, sure, water's fine."

Lis started towards the kitchen when her roommate stopped her. "I'll get it, you to talk." She suggested, winking before leaving the room.

It suddenly got very uncomfortable. Panic hit me; I started to wonder if I was better off taking my chances with the neighbors outside.

**She doesn't think anything is going to happen does she?**

Lis turned in my direction, I eyed her questioningly. She cleared her throat taking a seat on the couch, offering me a seat as well. I silently took it, weakly smiling trying to break the tension.

Lis was very quiet. This was a first for me, I was use to girls yacking my ear off and hearing screams of joy but this, was strangely unsettling.

As luck would have it Sarah reappeared with my water. I thanked her taking a sip while silently trying to thinking of how to ask Lis about my favor.

"Well, I'm tired; I think I'm going to hit the hay." Lis roommate, Sarah announced. I was deep in thought when Sarah added. "Nice meeting you Rob." She waved, heading to her room. "Yeah you too." I responded.

I took my cap off; fixing my hair, knowing it was probably a mess now, being smooched in my cap for so long. I took this time to look Lis over as well, as she was facing the other way.

She looked like a regular plain Jane girl with her blue jeans and gray t-shirt. Her light brown hair up in a pony tail. Suddenly she turned my way.

I froze at first thinking she caught me checking her out but then I realize she was doing the same thing, just not as subtle. Once her blue eyes met mine, I smirked letting her know she got caught but she didn't look away.

She looked to be in deep thought. I couldn't help but snicker. Feeling uncomfortable I cleared my throat trying to change the subject.

"Listen, I know this is last minute but I kind of have a favor to ask you?" I confessed. "Oh, another buddy needs a phone therapist?" She teased. "No." I weakly smiled.

"You know New Moon is coming out down here, tomorrow?" Lis silently nodded, urging me to continue.

**Ok so far so good.**

"Will you go to the premiere with me?" "What?" She asked surprised.

I sighed continuing. "I can't go by myself those girls will eat me alive." She weakly laughed.

**Err, is that a yes?**

"Please say yes, I don't know what I will do if you're not there, I don't know what it is but something about you calms me." I begged. She bit her lip, looking away.

**Okay, so maybe I sugar coated it a little but it's not a complete lie.**

"What the hell, ok I'll do it." She announced. I grinned instantly in relief. "Thank you!" Shocking Lis and Myself in an embrace.

**What are you doing?!**

**Why does this feel so natural?**

Suddenly feeling weird I was about to break the hug when Lis spoke.

"Can't breathe!" I immediately pulled back breaking the hug, Chuckling. "Ah, sorry about that."

It got quiet again, as we stared at each other, not sure what to say. Suddenly, a phone went off, making us jump a little. I snickered realizing it was mine. "It's mine." I said grabbing it from my pocket, reading the name.

**Bella.**

"I should take this." I stated. "Sure." With that I went to the kitchen for some privacy.

**On The Phone**

"Did you ask her?" Bella asked. "Just to the premiere, I'll ask her about the other thing later." I Promised. "Is she pretty?" She questioned, getting irritated. I rolled my eyes.

**Trick question Edward.**

"No, she's average, ok." I answered, getting annoyed.

**Did she honestly think I would fall for someone else?**

"You're lying." She whined. I sighed frustrated. "What do you want me to say? It doesn't matter what she looks like ok, I'm with you." I declared.

She giggled obviously liking my answer. "Good to know, you coming back now?" She asked. "I just got here; it would be rude of me to just leave after asking a favor."

"Edward." Bella whined. I sighed meeting defeat. "Fine, I'll be there, give me a half an hour." With that I clicked the end button on my phone, heading back out to Lis.

"Everything ok?" She asked, concerned. "Yeah, I got to get back, but I'll see you tomorrow." I said grabbing my cap putting it back on.

"Here, almost forgot." I said, handing over a ticket for the premiere. Lis raised an eyebrow at me. "Have a feeling I would say yes?" She teased. "No, hope is more like it, see you tomorrow." With that I let myself out, heading to Bella.

**Note****: What do you think? What will happen at the premiere? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**LPOV**

I couldn't believe I agreed to go with Edward to the premiere but here I was nervous as hell as Sarah worked on my makeup. I told her I wasn't going to wear makeup, I never cared for the stuff.

I always felt like my face couldn't breathe with that stuff on, but Sarah insisted I wear some and even offered to put it on me considering I didn't have a clue what I was doing. "There." Sarah said putting the finishing touches to my face.

"Prefect." She smiled, admiring her work as she handed me the mirror. I gasped looking at myself. It was so weird seeing makeup on me.

I'm such a plain Jane girl but shockingly it fit me; the nude/neutral color with a little touch of pink brought my face to life. "Ok, let's go get you dress." Sarah ordered, guiding me to the bathroom.

I sat nervously in the car as we reached the place. I noticed a whole bunch of photographers and reporters. My heart started to pound fast due to anxiousness to get this over with. There must have been fifty of them.

I cursed under my breath when I suddenly realized my phobia of big crowds. "Lis it's time are you coming?" I looked up to see Sarah waiting outside my door for me. I took a deep breath opening the door, looking around to see if I could see Edward but all I could see was a couple of nobodies like us heading inside.

A couple holding Twilight memorabilia. Sarah wished me luck as I headed to the entrance where a big guy stood taking tickets. "Hi." I said nervously.

He looked less than thrilled. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Yes, I'm here for the premiere thing." I explained.

"I need your ticket." He stated, stretching his hand out. "Oh yeah, sure." I looked through my bag expectantly but I couldn't find my ticket. I held out a finger singling that I needed a minute. He sighed looking annoyed. I looked through my purse from top to bottom twice, no ticket.

**Shit!**

I tried to reason with the guy. "Listen, I know I have it, I just can't find it." He looked at me hard. "I can't let you in without a ticket." I frowned. "Can't you make an exception just this once?" I begged.

He glared at me. "This is crazy why would I be dress like this if I didn't have a ticket?" I argued. "You would be surprised how many people try that. Now, please move aside I got paying customers." He replied, as people started coming. I huffed frustrated, moving to the side as people started handing in their tickets, going inside.

**Great.**

"Where is that ticket I know I have it!" I cried out frustrated, looking in my bag for the third time as if by some chance I missed it, but no luck.

**Great, Edward is going to kill me.**

I started to retrace my steps. "I know I had it this morning, I had it right before we left and then I set it on the kitchen corner as me and Sarah searched for her key that was a hoot. Than we left, oh crap!"

I grabbed my cell dialing Sarah's number. I could hear people start screaming and cheering in the background as obviously some celebrities started to show. "Come on come on, pick up." I begged as the phone rang.

Finally Sarah answered. "Hello?" "Oh Sarah thank god, its Lis." "Lis why are you calling it can't be over already?" "No, listen I left my ticket on the corner, I need you to get it." Once I finished talking to Sarah I waited nervously outside, walking back and forth trying to calm myself.

"It's ok, it hasn't started yet, I'll make it. Edward isn't even here yet." Suddenly the doorman interrupted. "Hate to interrupt your little discussion with yourself but the doors will be closing in ten minutes." He announced. I turned shocked. "What, but the main celebrities aren't' even here yet." I argued. "That's how it works, we close the doors ten sharp, whether you have a ticket or not."

Stressed out I threw my hands in the air. "Oh come on Sarah!" "I'm here, I'm here! I heard Sarah as she jogging over to me with the ticket. I sighed in relief. "Thank you!" I quickly handed my ticket to the guard with five minutes to spare. He looked almost disappointed as if he wanted me to not make it.

**That jerk, what did I ever do to him?**

He gave me my stub, letting me in. I froze seeing the long walkway to the theater full of reporters and cameras. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself as I started to pass them.

They really didn't pay attention to me and I was grateful. I got halfway when I heard shouts of excitement as a limo came up.

I gasped seeing the Twilight crew step out. I wondered if I should head inside or wait for Edward. I decided to wait.

As they started walking on the red carpet I noticed Edward. He was wearing a nice black suit. My eyes scanned over the Twilight girls, starting to feel out of place.

All their outfits were fancy and bright colors and here I was wearing a simple blue dress. After taking a few pictures with his cast Edward noticed me, waving. I weakly waved back but then I noticed he was waving me down to join him.

As Reluctant as I was to face the cameras and reporters I did. He smiled warmly. "Glad you came." "Yeah well, free ticket." He lightly chuckled, giving me a hug. I was a little taken back but hugged him back. I began to panic however when I realized the paparazzi was starting to take pictures of us together.

Edward slowly pulled away and introduced me to his cast, most of them anyways. They all seemed very friendly though Bella was a little distant and looked somewhat annoyed. I couldn't understand why but I let it go.

Just as we reached the theater a reporter called out for Edward. I stopped short so he could address there question. "How long have you two been dating?" My head snapped in the direction of the reporter.

"What?" Edward looked stressed and anxious as he asked for a minute. "Excuse us." He said pulling me to the side. "Lis I have to tell you something." Edward announced with a serious look on his face.

"Okay?" I said utterly confused. "I haven't been completely honest as to why I invited you here." I looked at him dumbfounded as he continued. "Remember when I said production was canceled for a while?"

**Ok what is he getting at?**

"Yeah." "Well, the reason is because of Bella and me.""I'm not following." I said honestly. Edward ran his hand through his hair obviously uncomfortable. "We started dating recently and since then the paparazzi has been on us none stop."

**So him and Bella.**

**I should have known, of course he's taken.**

**They did always have good chemistry on set.**

Edward continued. "So my manager, - he said rolling his eyes- came up with a solution to hire someone to pretend to be my girlfriend." My eyes went wide. "Long story short, Lis will you be my fake girlfriend?"

I froze in utter shock. I don't know what my response was but according to the smile that spread across Edwards face and the thank you that followed shortly after I must have agreed. Edward nudged my back as we continued to the screening. Before I knew it I was in a cab on my way home.

**Note****: What do you think? Love Reviews! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as I came through door Sarah greeted me excitedly. "So what happen?!" "He wants me to be his fake girlfriend." I stated, still in shock.

Sarah gushed. "See, I knew it, wait, what?" She asked, confused. "Yeah, what the hell is a fake girlfriend?" I asked turning towards her. Sarah looked just as confused. "Why fake?"

I rolled my eyes. "He has a girlfriend, apparently the press is bugging them none stop." Sarah suddenly lightened up. "Well it's a start." I looked at her as if she was crazy.

She ignored my looks. "Who is he dating anyways?" "Bella." "Oh, they did have good chemistry on set." She replied.

********************************************************************************************************************

Here I was in Edward's manager's office, fidgeting nervously as Edward and I waited for Tony to arrive. He said we had to go over some things before this whole fake girlfriend thing could take effect. Edward and I sat in silence as he texted someone on his phone.

Finally Tony came in taking a seat. "Ok, let's go over the boundaries." he said, looking between Edward and me. I looked at him dumbfounded. "Boundaries?"

He continued. "Yes, what you're willing to do and not do in front of the press." I looked at him even more confused. He sighed explaining. "You will be acquired to show some affection you know, you can't just say your Edward's girlfriend and expect people to believe you."

**Oh crap, how could I not know that?**

**This is going to be awkward.**

Edward's manager continued, looking at a sheet of paper in his hands. "How's hugging, holding hands?" I shrugged. "Fine." I Turned to Edward, who finally looked up from playing with his phone. "Works for me."

Tony went on. "And kissing?" My eyes went wide. "What?" Edward seconded my thoughts added. "Out of the question." Tony sighed. "Fine, here, I just need you to sign this." He said handing me a document.

I looked at it clueless. "What is it?" I asked, flipping through the 5 page, small print document. "Nothing too hard to understand, it basically just states you were warned for hand what this job entitles for you and that whatever you might see or hear during your stay with us cannot be published to magazines, reporters, etc… or else we have the right to sue you." My jaw dropped at this.

**What does he think I am a gold digger?**

"You know boring lawyer talk." He added, trying to break the tension in the room. "Great." I answered, sarcastically. After signing the papers and handing them back, Tony forced a smiled. "Ok, we are all good."

*******************************************************************************************************************

Once our little meeting ended, Edward and I headed to his car. "I don't think he likes me much." I stated as we walked. Edward turned to me weakly smiling. "I think he does actually." He said pulling out his keys.

I stopped short, stunned. "He basically called me a gold digger." Edward shrugged. "Don't take it personally, it's just normal procedure. In fact, I think he likes you more than Bella." He confessed, opening the car door for me.

My head snapped up. "Really, why?" I asked suddenly curious.

**That's weird, why would he like me better than Edward's own girlfriend?**

**Someone he just met?**

Edward chuckled a little. "He thinks she bitches too much." I snickered as I got in the car. "Yeah, well if I had to live this life all the time I would probably be the same way."

****************************************************************************************************************

We started walking to the hotel when all of a sudden a girl shouted. "I know you!" Edward smiled warmly at the girl, leaning down to her level. "Is that right?"He questioned playfully.

She nodded smiling. "You're Edward Cullen!" She answered. Edward and I laughed at the girl's excitement. Soon a small crowd formed. I moved to the side as people started asking for Edward's autograph and picture.

I watched shocked, at how calm and sweet he was being to everyone. Suddenly one of them looked at me curious. "Who are you?"

Edward froze, looking uneasy. "Umm." He said looking in my direction, silently asking if it was ok to say. I nodded in agreement as he answered. "She's my girlfriend."

**Ah, oh, I actually like the sound of that.**

**I'm in trouble.**

**Friend, think friend.**

One of the little girls sighed. "I wish I was older so I could be your girlfriend." She confessed. He snickered saying goodbye as we headed in the hotel. I couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's statement.

Edward turned in my direction, questioning. "What?" "Little girls want to date you." He shrugged as if it was normal. "Older girls want to date me too." He added.

I continued. "I'm sorry, I just can't get over the fact that even pre schoolers want to be your girlfriend." I teased. Edward smirked, taking his sunglasses off. "Hey, what can I say, the girls can't resist me."

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't go that far Don Won." He chuckled as we reached the lobby. I gulped nervous, seeing the rest of cast as they were checking into the hotel.

**Review Please! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Ok, please be nice I know this chapter is not the best, every week it gets harder and harder to think of stuff. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep it up.**

**BPOV**

I watched nervously as the rest of the cast of Twilight checked into the hotel. Edward must have noticed my anxiety as he gave me a quick side hug telling me it would be ok. I sighed as we started heading over. I walked a little slower than him taking in all my surroundings.

The hotel was a beautiful crème color with gold trim. The walls were covered with mirrors and there were flowers everywhere. It was certainly the nicest hotel I had ever seen, definitely expensive without a doubt.

Feeling nervous I tugged Edward's shoulder making him stop short. "Who pays for this anyways?" I know I didn't have enough money in my account to afford this place. He lightly snickered. "The company does, don't worry you don't have to pay for a thing." He assured me.

I silently tagged be hide him as he headed over to greet everyone. They all seemed happy to see him however they turned to me in confusion and curiosity**.**

**I can only imagine what they think of me.**

At the premiere everyone seemed so nice and comforting towards me, I learned later that Edward told them that I was an old pal from back home. Now, however they knew the truth that I was just a stranger he met over the phone pretending to be his fake girlfriend.

I stood there awkwardly as Edward talked to some of his cast members. I felt like an outcast as the rest of the cast was in their own little conversation though clearly talking about me as they kept glancing in my direction.

**Why did I agree to this again?**

Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder; I turned surprised to see my roommate Sarah. I sighed in relief. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She hugged me excitedly.

"Isn't this exciting? Edward invited me along. He figured you might need a friend." She explained. I smiled happily. "We are going to have so much fun." She added. I just shook my head hoping she was right.

"Your Lis right?" Sarah and I turned to see one of the cast members standing in front of us. I looked him over, he looked so familiar. I couldn't remember him from the premiere but then again not all the cast could show that day. I guess he was one of the few that weren't there.

I scanned my brain for his name but I came up with nothing. I knew he played Bella's best friend but that was it. "Yeah." I answered; grateful he didn't look at me in disgust.

He extended his hand out. At first I thought he wanted to shake my hand but then I noticed he was holding something out. I looked at it weird. "Here, your room key for your two week stay." He stated handing it to me. My jaw immediately dropped.

**Two weeks?!**

"What?!" I exclaimed somewhat shocked and angry. The guy looked at me amused. "Edward didn't tell you?" He questioned. By the look on my face I'm pretty sure he got my answer.

Anger took over me as I marched over to Edward's location. He was still busy chatting up with his cast, unaware of my angry state. "Edward!" I exclaimed, not caring who heard.

The person he was talking to excused them self not wanting to be caught in the line of fire, as Edward looked at me dumbfounded. "Two weeks?!" I shouted as I now stood in front of him.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights, looking around every once in a while hoping not to get noticed as well as being somewhat scared as to what would make me so upset. "Uh yeah, I didn't mention that?" He questioned trying to play it off. I was not amused.

"No, you didn't. I can't be here for two weeks, I have work." Sarah came over interrupting. "Don't worry, I'll handle that." I sighed frustrated. "I have no clothes." Sarah smiled holding up a suitcase.

"Did you know about this?" I questioned her accusingly, looking between her and Edward. She shook her head no. "No, but you can never be too prepared." Edward smiled at this. "See, problem solved." I gave him a warning look but huffed letting it go.

*****************************************************************************************************************

After everyone got settled into their rooms they decided to go to dinner together. Edward claimed it would be good practice for tomorrow's events. Though I wasn't thrilled about going to dinner with a bunch of people who I knew were going to be placing judgment on me every second I decided to go. After all I did agree I would do this and beside Sarah would be there for support.

**Thank god Sarah's here.**

After meeting Sarah at the elevator we headed towards the restaurant. I still couldn't believe there was a restaurant in the hotel. It was crazy.

We made our way to the table that was already full. Everyone except Edward and Bella was there. Sarah and I took a seat greeting everyone.

I stayed pretty quiet while I waiting for Edward to show, looking over my shoulder every once in a while. Esme looked at me smiling warmly. "Who are you looking for sweetie?" she teased.

I was about to answer when the waiter came by asking us what we wanted to drink. "Shouldn't we wait for Edward and Bella?" I asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Esme smiled grew.

**Great, why don't you make it a little more obvious why don't you?**

Emmett answered with a cheesy smile on his face. "They will be fine, their always late. Bella always has to make a grand entrance." He said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly his smile grew, looking at something be hide me. "Speak of the devil." I turned anxious to see Edward with Bella on his arm as they headed towards the table. I froze in my spot looking Edward over.

He looked even more handsome than before if that was even possible, wearing a dark blue suit. His hair slicked back with gel. Bella on the other hand was wearing a more modern plain white dress with her hair in a messy duo.

They gave everyone a short greeting and apology for being late as they looked for a seat. Noticing the only two seats left were not together Bella started to whine. "Where are we suppose to seat?"

Edward shrugged, claiming the seat next to me. "This is fine." Bella huffed, stomping her foot on the ground, frustrated she wasn't getting her way.

**I think I'm starting to agree with Tony.**

"There's a seat here Bella." Rosalie offered. "Come on, we can gossip and talking about shopping." She added. Bella sighed heading over.

I watched as Edward took his seat scooting towards the table, once satisfied he turned towards me giving me his sexy smile. "Hey." I weakly nodded, turning towards Sarah as I blushed. Sarah of course looked at me knowingly.

After dinner was served, everyone ended up in their own conversations. Bella, Rosalie and Alice were talking about shopping and the latest fashions.

Sarah was talking to Carlisle and Esme making them laugh every once in a while at something she said. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were also in conversation talking about their favorite comedies.

Suddenly Emmett broke every body's individual conversations. "I gotta say man, Lis you crack me up." I looked over at him strangely wondering what he was talking about. Everyone else waiting as well to hear his point.

"Man, when you yelled at Edward today that was priceless." There were giggled and snickered at the table. "Home boy looked like he was gonna pee his pants." He added.

Every one busted out laughing. Edward mumbled. "I almost did." Causing some to laugh harder. Emmett continued. "Oh but that's nothing, you should seen him on set when he first met Bella."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." I listen intrigued as Emmett went on saying how Edward used to follow Bella around like a lost puppy. Everyone laughed as Edward blushed embarrassed and frustrated. "How did I become the topic of tonight's conversation?" He questioned.

"I think it's kind of sweet." I stated. Edward turned towards me giving me a genuine smile. "Oh, and let's not forget the hair move." Alice added.

I couldn't help but laugh along with them at this as she continued by doing the movement herself. Edward groaned resting his head on the table.

Feeling sorry for him, I patting his shoulder in a comforting manner. Suddenly I felt eyes on me. I looked up to find Bella glaring at me. Feeling weird I quickly remove my hand.

Once Dinner was over everyone said their goodbyes. Sarah and I were about to head to our room with Edward and Bella be hide us. Suddenly Bella stopped us. "Edward can you give us a minute, just girl talk." She stated.

After the daggers Bella was giving me at dinner I was shocked she actually wanted to talk to me. Though I had a feeling it wouldn't be good I thought it was only right to let her express how she felt about the whole situation. I kind of wanted to explain myself as well seeing she didn't really know me.

I shrugged at Sarah clueless but told her to give us a minute. When Edward and Sarah were clear from view I started. "Listen I know it's weird- She cut me off. "No you listen, I do not trust you. However, Edward seems to trust you, so I will sit back and bite my tongue. But if you so much as touch him in an impure manner I'll make your life a living hell, got it?"

I looked at her stunned she actually said that. Suddenly her hard demeanor softened, smiling. "Nice to meet you Lis." Before I could respond she left.

**What just happen?**

***********************************************************************************************************

"Wow, she a psycho huh?" Sarah questioned. I shook my head still in shock from the conversation. "To say the least." Sarah continued evaluating the situation. "It makes sense, Edward's got girls flocking to him all the time, and she's probably used to pushing them away. So of course she thinks you're a threat." I rolled my eyes trying to prepare myself for tomorrow.

**Note:**** Please Review. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note****: Love Reviews!**

**LPOV**

Edward lead the way to the press room as I followed silently be hide. I started feeling nervous seeing the flashes of light and hearing screams as the cast made their way to their assigned seats.

Edward grabbed my hand sensing my nervousness either that or trying to keep up appearances as he said he would. I entwine my fingers with his as he guided me to the stage.

**Is it wrong to like this?**

**That this feels right.**

I could feel hard eyes on me as I took my seat. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

After calming my nerves I looked out at the press and fans that were in the crowd. Most of them were focus on the cast but I could still feel a couple of eyes land on me every once in a while.

I was worried someone might get suspicious and start asking questions but thankfully there questions remained on the movie. There were a couple of questions regarding Edward and Bella's chemistry on set however they quickly dismissed it.

I kept telling myself to relax as I stared out at the huge crowd, fidgeting nervously. Edward's hand landed on mine again, giving it a light squeeze. I looked up to see him weakly smile down at me, silently telling me it was almost over.

Once the conference was over we headed to the studio where the cast had to do some practice runs. I was very excited.

**I get to see them in action, how cool is that!**

I was into it the first half an hour, than I was ready to go. "Hey girly." I heard someone say from be hide. I turned to see the same guy from the hotel.

"Hey, you?" I answered unsure. He chuckled standing at my side. I weakly smiled. "Sorry, I feel weird saying wolf and I don't know your name." I confessed.

"Jacob." He said, extending his hand out for me. "Lis, hi." I said, shaking his hand. He joined me as I continued to watch the set. "So, how long do these runs usually take?" I asked somewhat bored.

Jacob smirked. "Depends, sometimes minutes, sometimes hours." I huffed frustrated. "Hang in there." He said patting my shoulder in comfort. I offered thanks as he returned to the crew.

**EPOV**

"What are you looking at Edward?" I turned see Emmett standing by me with a curious smile on his face. "Huh, oh, hey Emmett." I greeted as He turned to look at my view.

"Oh, the new girl huh, you got a thing for her don't you?" He questioned now wearing a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Please, I'm with Bella." I protested. "You may be with Bella but it's clear you like this Lis girl." I groaned frustrated. "Whatever Emmett."

I knew what he was trying to do; no one really liked the idea of Bella and me. Mainly because we're different. She is very much into partying, drinking and being noticed. I on the other hand like the quiet, having a moment to myself in my busy life.

**What can I say, opposites attract, right?**

I guess that's why Lis and I get along so well. We understand each other, we like the same things. We are the same. Prefect friends.

********************************************************************************************************************

Once done, we all headed to the car. Bella said she was going to ride with Rose, I was grateful. I didn't really get much time with Lis today. I was anxious for some time with my friend.

I watched nervously as she and Jacob started talking again, as we got closer to the car. Worried she might want to sit with him instead, I jogged over. "Hey Lis, I'll save you a seat."

**I don't know why I'm so worried.**

She smiled warmly. "Sure." I couldn't help but grinned widely as I hopped in the back. Lis and Jacob said their goodbyes as she took her seat next to mine.

"So, how did you like the set?" I asked trying to start a conversation. Lis turned to face me. "It was really cool; it's interesting to see how much work actually goes into a film." I smiled taking her hand, waiting for her to continue. She stopped looking down at our joined hands, than at me.

**What?**

"What are you doing?" She asked giving me a strange look. I immediately dropped her hand.

**What am I doing?**

"Umm, habit, sorry." I apologized. She weakly nodded as the car started to move. The rest of the ride was quiet, a little too quiet in my opinion.

**Great job in freaking her out, idiot!**

*********************************************************************************************************

Once at the hotel we went our separate ways. I headed to my room ready to forget the day and start anew. I opened the door to see Bella with a drink in her hand.

"It's a little early isn't it." I lectured. She laughed clearly buzzed as she walked over to me slowly trying to look sexy. "Whatever, you used to think it was cute." She argued.

"Yeah well, than I must have been delusional." I replied grabbing the drink from her hand, walking away. "What's with you?" She snapped.

I turned to face her as she went on. "Ever since this girl you have been acting different." She stated. I rolled my eyes annoyed. "Here we go again." I said throwing my hands in the air frustrated.

"How come you never touch me anymore, want to be near me anymore?" She whined. "What?!" Getting pissed off, I snapped. "I'm around you 24, 7!"

Bella's hands went to her hips as she got in defensive mode. "Yeah, for the movie!" "Come on, are you serious?!" Suddenly she got quiet.

**That's never good.**

"You like her." She stated. "What?" "Admit it!"

Me and Bella have had are fair share of fights. She would act like the innocent victim blaming me, saying it was my fault. Making me feel like a dip shit when she would act hurt, than I would have to apologize for something I didn't even feel I was to blame for, just to keep the peace.

Normally I would have let it go by now but now she was really getting on my nerves. She always knew what buttons to push to set me off and tonight was no exception.

"I'll tell you right now, compared to how you are acting right now, yeah I like her more." I knew I went too far the moment the words came out of my mouth but she knew better than to push me.

Bella stood there stunned for a moment, and then suddenly she broke down crying, running to the bedroom. I went after her regretting my words and whatever hurt I might have caused.

"Bell!" She slammed the door shut in my face. I sighed as I heard her weak sobs on the other side. "Bell, I'm sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

**LPOV**

"Are you ready to go?" Sarah asked standing by the front door. "Ah, go ahead I'll meet you down there, I just have a couple more things to get." I replied grabbing my sunglasses and towel.

Everyone decided that a day of fun was required after all the stress of the promotion. So, we all decided to have a pool party.

After grabbing my bag I headed out the door locking it be hide me. Outside my hotel room I was meant with Edward who also was late to meet the rest of the crew.

"Hey, where's Bella?" I asked looking around, noticing he was the only one there. He frowned. "She wasn't in the mood." He said looking uncomfortable as he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, that's too bad." I replied giving a weak smile trying to cheer him up, however it didn't work.

I sighed pressing the elevator door hoping it wasn't a long ride down. Once on the ground floor I noticed the pool area. It was beautiful. There were plants all around it, a little water fall that ran into the pool and even a little sitting area in the pool.

**How cool is that?!**

I started getting excited as we got closer to the group, whom were already out there. Edward stopped short, sitting in the lobby. I turned to face him, confused. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

He weakly smiled. "You go ahead, I'll be there in a little bit." He said. I looked him over not sure if I should ask what's wrong. I decided against it I figured if he wanted to tell me he would. "Ok." I said unsure, heading out.

Once outside I was greeted by a smiling Jacob. "Hey Lis." I smiled in return. "Jacob." I looked around the pool side taking in sight all the topless twilight guys. I had to tell myself to breath feeling star struck.

**Wow!**

Just as I was recovering from my mini hyperventilation I looked over at Jacob as he suddenly removed his shirt as well. I nearly fainted.

**Oh my god!**

He was built, no built was an understatement. That boy was freaken cut. You could probably bounce a ball off his stomach.

"So, who's going swimming?" Jacob asked breaking me from my thoughts. All the girls stuck up their noses in disgust. "I'm working on my tan." Rosalie rejected. "Me too." Alice added, rolling over on her back.

Jacob rolled his eyes turning to me, hopeful. "What about you?" I grinned widely at the offer. "I'm in!" Jacob smiled back. "Cool." He grabbed my hand bringing towards the edge of the pool.

We both looked over at the sleeping girls than back at each other as if we were thinking the same thing. Jacob started counting. "1, 2, 3!" We jump in at the same time splashing some people in the process. Hearing a few surprise gasps.

Rosalie looked over at us pissed. "Damn you Jacob, if you get my hair wet I'm going to kill you." She snapped. We both busted out laughing, splashing each other back and forth.

Our personalities clicked so well together, as if we had been friends forever.

"I'm going to get you!" Jacob said swimming towards me. "Ha, I would like to see you try." I teased backing up. Before I knew it Jacob disappeared under the water. I screamed playfully as he grabbed my foot, yanking my underwater.

Once I came up for air I was surprised by a backwards embrace followed by water being splashed in my face. "You jerk!" I exclaimed pushing him away. "You're going to play for that." I said playfully. Jacob laughed at my threat.

Just as I was going to splash him Edward came out shouting. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked stunned at his outburst, including me.

Jacob was the first to response. "Dude, we were just playing around, besides she's your fake girlfriend." He said emphasizing the word fake. Edward continued with his rage. "Yeah, but they don't know that!" He snapped gesturing to the flashes of light be hide the bushes.

**Oops!**

We watched in shock as Edward walked off. It suddenly got awkwardly silent. I turned to Jacob. "I'll be right back." I said getting out of the pool. I grabbed a towel wrapping it around me as I followed after Edward.

I found him sitting in the changing room. "Sorry, we didn't realize they were there." I tried to explain. Edward sighed still clearly upset. "It's not that." He said, looking towards the ground. I took a seat in the chair next to him waiting for him to explain.

"We had a fight last night, Bella and me. I had to sleep on the couch; she still won't talk to me." He confessed. I searched my brain for some comforting words to say, some encouragement but found none.

He continued, looking at the ground. "She's driving me nuts; I don't know what to do anymore." He said covering his face with his hands stressed out. I looked him over. "You worry too much." He lightly laughed, looking up at me.

"I know what you need. Turn around and close your eyes." I commanded. Edward eyed me suspiciously. "What?" I rolled my eyes at his worry.

**Does he honestly think I am going to take advantage of him?**

"Just do it." I ordered. Surprisingly he did as told turning his back towards me. I slowly began to rub his shoulders. I watched his tense form loosen up in just a couple of minutes. He sighed in relief.

"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked amazed. I shrugged to myself as I continued to massage his kinks out. "Just a natural I guess." He snickered slightly turning towards me, patting my hand to stop. "That's good."

I stopped putting my hands in my lap. Edward turned to face me giving me a genuine smile. "Thanks." Before I could response he leaned down lightly kissing my cheek.

It only lasted a second but it felt like forever as I could still feel the burn of his lips on my cheek even after he pulled away. I lightly blushed smiling back. "Your welcome." It suddenly got quiet.

"Am I interrupting something?" I looked up to find Jacob there, now fully dressed. "No, what's up?" I asked, trying to kill the awkwardness. Jacob leaned against the door as he continued. "I'm going to the store to get more drinks and stuff and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along." I weakly smiled.

"Sure." I said about to get up when Edward grabbed my arm stopping me. I looked at him questioning seeing a serious look on his face. He sighed letting go. "Have fun." I looked him strangely as I got up. "Thanks."

The rest of the day was fun. Jacob and I had a great time talking about our likes and dislikes on the way to and from the store. However, after the pool festivities were done I was ready for bed.

I headed to my room tired plopping down on my bed. Sarah came in soon after with her bubbly personality. I seriously didn't know how she could be so uppity 24, 7.

"Hey girl, we're all going out to dinner so get ready." She said as she looked through her suitcase to find something to wear. I groaned in protest, moving into a sitting position on the bed. "Ah, I think I'll take a rain check, I'm actually a little worn out." I confessed.

Sarah looked up from putting her makeup on. "Oh yeah what's with Edward anyways, he seemed a little distant down there, not to mention the blow out he had earlier at the pool? I sighed frustrated, not really wanting to talk about it.

"I don't know he's having Bella drama." I explained. She finished looking herself once over in the mirror. "Huh, well call me if you change your mind ok?" I weakly nodded. "Have fun." Sarah smiled opening the door. "Thanks." She said before heading out.

I got ready for bed, wearing my pj pants and a tang top. I went to turn the hall light off when there was a knock at the door. I looked over at the clock on the wall seeing it was eleven.

**That's weird, who could that be? I'm sure the gang is still hanging out.**

I looked in the peek hole shocked to see Edward in my view. I slowly opened the door to reveal Edward with a sad look on his face. Concern suddenly hit me.

"What's wrong?" He sighed. "Bella and I got in another fight and I really don't fell like seeing her right now. Can I come in?" I quickly moved aside opening the door. "Sure."

He came in giving me a weak smile. "Thanks." After closing the door I headed to the couch Edward was seating on. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked not sure.

Although reluctant at first, Edward started to open up. He confessed to Bella's partying ways and told me that she was jealous of me which shocked me.

**What do I have that she would be jealous of?**

**She's the one who has it all, the life, the money and Edward.**

**I 'm just the regular plain Jane girl, the friend.**

After a while we started watching TV. However, not being use to the late hours my eyes started to drift shut. Trying to get comfortable I laid my head on Edward's shoulder wrapping my arms around his waist.

My eyes immediately snapped open realizing what I was doing. Just as I was about to pull away I felt Edward grab my waist pulling me closer to his chest, snuggling against me. I smiled to myself before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up the next day noticing Edward was gone and that I was now covered up with a blanket. Sarah came through the front door walking over. "Hey sleepy head, it's about time you got up. Everyone's waiting for us downstairs."

I looked over at her weird trying to fix my messes hair. "What?" She sighed heading to the bedroom. "Were going to breakfast, get dress." She said tossing an outfit at me. I gave her annoyed look as she smiled sweetly.

**Note****: Review please! ;)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

Today was suppose to be a day of fun, full of smiles and laughter by the pool , however, after my blowout with Bella last night I could tell the day was going to be anything but.

I stretched my strained back off the couch heading to the bathroom to get ready. Every since our fight, Bella wouldn't allow me back into the bedroom. She even had the nerve to lock the door. Lucky for me, I had an extra pair of clothes in the bathroom waiting for me.

I hurried up getting dress knowing I was already be hide. After I was all dressed and ready to go I decided to try one last attempt to try to get Bella to talk to me. "Alright Bella I'm going to go meet everyone, you sure you don't want to go?" I asked listening be hide the closed door. I could hear her shuffling around, telling me she was up however she did not response. I sighed frustrated. "Okay, I'll be back later, call my cell if you change your mind." I said closing the front door be hide me.

I headed down the hall to be met by Lis. Her smile dropped seeing my face. "Hey, where's Bella?" She asked looking around, noticing I was alone. Not wanting to go into details I kept to the facts. "She wasn't in the mood." I replied running a hand through my hair. "Oh, that's too bad." She retorted giving me another smile trying to cheer me up. As much as I appreciate her effort there was nothing that could change my crappy mood.

I could tell she was starting to get stressed as well as we enter the elevator in pure silence. As soon as we reach ground level she was pretty much jumping up and down with excitement. I watched her somewhat amused at her excitement over a pool.

I started to get depressed seeing the gang's happy faces as they hanged out by the pool. Not wanting to ruin any body's fun with my crappy mood I decided to take a seat in the lobby away from everyone to clear my head. Lis turned around noticing I wasn't following her. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

I weakly smiled. "You go ahead; I'll be there in a little bit." She looked unsure if she should leave me or not but she went with my wishes and left me in peace. "Ok." She said heading out to the pool.

I waited and waited however my phone never rang. I've seen Bella upset before but never this bad before. Usually we would have made up by now. I watched the clock on the wall as time slowly passed by. Turning towards the elevator every time I heard the doors opening thinking maybe it was her but no luck.

I was becoming more in more agitated as time went by.

**This is ridiculous; I have nothing to feel bad about.**

**If anyone was ruining this relationship it was her and her partying ways.**

I turned my attention back to the pool area.

**Forget this, if she wants to mope and whine so be it I'm going to have fun.**

I headed out the pool area to meet everyone. I looked around noticing the girls were all baking in the sun except Lis, whom was nowhere in sight.

**Where is she?**

Suddenly I heard Lis speak. "You're going to pay for that." She said playfully as she moved away from Jacob in the water. Jacob laughed at her threat looking somewhat intrigued. I watched their body language, starting to tense up.

**I don't like this; I don't like this one bit.**

I headed over shouting without thinking. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked over at me stunned.

**Crap did I just say that?**

**How are you going to explain this?**

Jacob was the first to response. "Dude, we were just playing around, besides she's your fake girlfriend." He said emphasizing the word fake. I would have let it go but the way he said Fake really rubbed me the wrong way.

It was as if Lis was nothing more than a publicity stunt for me which was further from the truth. Suddenly I saw a flash go off in the bushes. Upset, I pointed to the nosy paparazzi. "Yeah, but they don't know that!"

Even though I now had a reason to be upset I still kept getting shocked looks from everyone. Pissed I stormed off heading to the changing room. I sat down exhausted.

**What am I doing?**

I found a shadow standing by me. "Sorry, we didn't realize they were there." Lis apologized. I shook my head disappointed at myself.

**She thinks I'm mad at her.**

"It's not that." I said, looking towards the ground. She took a seat in the chair next to me waiting for me to explain my outburst.

"We had a fight last night, Bella and me. I had to sleep on the couch; she still won't talk to me." I confessed. Lis remained silent urging me to continue.

I stared at the ground to embarrass to face her after how I acted. "She's driving me nuts; I don't know what to do anymore." I said covering my face in my hands stressed out.

"You worry too much." She retorted. I lightly laughed thinking she was right and found the courage to look up at me. "I know what you need. Turn around and close your eyes." She commanded.

**Did I hear her correctly?**

I eyed her suspiciously. "What?" Lis rolled her eyes at my worry. "Just do it." I did as told knowing I could trust her. I waited somewhat anxious wondering what she was going to do.

Before I knew it I felt her soft hands caress my shoulders, slowly beginning to rub them. I closed my eyes sighing in relief as she worked on my sore back.

"Where did you learn to do this?" I asked leaning into her touch. "Just a natural I guess." She answered. I snickered at her modesty. Although I didn't want her to stop I knew she would have to eventual. I lightly patted her hand to stop. "That's good."

She stopped on cue, removing her hands from my back. Thankful for her concern I give her a genuine smile. "Thanks."

Before she could response I swooped down lightly kissing her cheek. I watched amused as she blushed, seeing a light red tint take over her cheeks.

"Your welcome." She replied. It suddenly got quiet. We just stared at each other in complete comfort.

"Am I interrupting something?" I looked up to find Jacob standing by the door, looking only at Lis. "No, what's up?" She asked sweetly. I looked between the two getting a weird vibe.

**Is something going on between them?**

Jacob leaned against the door as he continued. "I'm going to the store to get more drinks and stuff and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along." Lis weakly smiled.

"Sure." Just as she was about to get up I grabbed her arm, curious at her sudden need to hang out with Jacob. She looked down at me questioning.

Seeing her awkwardness I let her go. "Have fun." I forced out trying to give her a smile. "Thanks." She answered as she left with Jacob.

******************************************************************************************************************

After the pool get together was over I headed to my room to get ready for dinner. Even though I said I didn't feel like going the gang encouraged me saying it would be fun. Rosalie even said that Bella texted her saying she would come with us.

I opened the door smiling at the sight in front of me. Bella out from be hide closed doors, all dressed up. "You're going to dinner with us?" I asked somewhat hopeful. She looked at me annoyed and somewhat pissed off.

**What did I do this time?**

Bella came over towards me tossing a piece of paper at me. I looked at her questioning before looking down at it. I sighed stressed out reading it. It was new gossip that was posted on the internet.

"_Edward Cullen, jealous at his co-star's close relationship with his girlfriend."_ Underneath that was a picture of my outburst at the pool.

**Shit!**

**She can't believe this?**

I looked up at Bella as she stood across the room defensively. "Please tell me you don't actually believe this crap." I said tossing the paper with the trash. "Why do you care about her huh?" She replied, telling me that she did believe it.

"What kind of question is that, she's mine friend." I argued. She shook her head in disbelief. "Every damn conversation I hear Lis this and Lis that, I'm sick of it." She said going to the kitchen grabbing a drink off the corner.

"Oh that's good go drink another one." I snapped going out the door. "Go to hell!" Bella replied before I shut the door.

**Well that went well.**

I decided to head down to dinner not wanting to be rude to our friends. I watched as everyone gathered about to take off. I scanned the crowd for Lis but she was nowhere.

I noticed Sarah was there, I headed over. She greeted me with a smile. "Hey Edward." I nodded. "Where's Lis?" I questioned. If it was possible her smile grew. "She was tired so she decided to sit this one out."

I looked over the crowd as they started taking off to their destination. "Can you do me a favor; can you tell the guys I'm not really in the mood to go out?" She looked me over questioning but let it go. "Okay." I weakly smiled appreciative. "Thanks."

*******************************************************************************************************************

I knocked on the door waiting for a response. Finally after a couple of minutes Lis answered looking ready for bed in her pj's.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing I wasn't at dinner with the rest. I sighed not sure I wanted to really talk about it. "Bella and I got in another fight and I really don't fell like seeing her right now. Can I come in?" She moved aside, letting me in. "Sure."

I gave her a weak smile as I headed to the couch. "Thanks." After she finished closing the door she met me, taking a seat. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Before I knew it I was telling her everything. Bella's partying, drinking ways and her jealousy over Lis and my relationship. It felt good to finally be able to get it off my chest. Though normally I wouldn't be so open with someone but I knew I could trust Lis.

After a while we started watching TV. I froze when I felt Lis wrap her arms around my waist cuddling with me. Usually, I would freak out if a girl tried such as thing but it actually felt comfortable being next to Lis. I wrapped my arms around her as well bringing her closer to snuggle. Before I knew it I was out.

I woke up feeling somewhat refreshed, stretching, when I noticed Lis lying on my chest. I suddenly panicked.

**Shit, what time is it?**

I looked over at the clock across the room.

**2a.m.! I'm dead.**

**Bella's probably wondering where the hell I am.**

I slowly slide from Lis's hold moving from the couch. I noticed a blanket lying on a chair. I took it off lightly putting it over Lis, making sure she didn't get cold during her sleep.

After fixing my hair and smoothing my clothes out I headed for the door. I gasped when it suddenly opened. The door opened to reveal Lis's roommate Sarah.

She gave me a strange look. "Edward." "Sarah." I replied moving pass her into the hall heading towards my room.

Once inside I was relieved to see Bella was already asleep in the bedroom. I sighed taking my spot on the couch.

******************************************************************************************************************

**At Breakfast**

We all took our seats in the restaurant waiting for Sarah and Lis to join us. "You got in late last night." Bella said in a suspicious voice. I turned to her annoyed, knowing what she was getting at or insinuating.

"I went for a walk." I lied, hoping she would let it go. She huffed upset. "Happen to walk by Lis's room." She questioned. "Don't start." I warned, turning my attention back to the group's discussion. I immediately smiled seeing Lis coming towards our table with her hair still messes from her sleep, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt

. Sarah showing a disapproving look at her friends dress choice. I snickered as Lis took a seat across from me. "Sleep good?" I questioned. She nodded giving me a weak smile in return.

**Note****: I know this chapter was not the best, next one will be better. ;)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**LPOV**

I walked down the set in my little school girl outfit heading over to the gang, getting shocked and somewhat intrigued looks as well as a couple of whistles along the way. I rolled my eyes at their immature stunts to get my attention as I continued walking over to Edward.

He was too busy looking over his script when I came over to even notice my new appearance. "I'm going to take off okay?" I announced smoothing out a couple of wrinkles in my skirt. Edward finally looked up from his script to see my outfit.

He did a double take before responding. "Where are you going dressed like that?" He asked eyeing my school girl outfit. "My friend's having a costume party and I said I would stop by." I answered looking around noticing the stares that followed me.

"I'll come with you." Edward stated bringing my attention back to him again. "You got ten minutes than I'm going with or without you." I warned. Like a flash Edward was gone heading towards his trailer.

True to his word ten minutes later Edward headed over. "Ok, let's go." He said smiling. I looked him over questioning. "You're going to wear that?" I asked noticing he was still in costume.

"Why not?" He questioned getting defensive. "Aren't you worried that someone will recognize you in that?" He shrugged looking himself over. "Their your friends right, how bad could they be?"

**Boy are you in for a rude awakening.**

I laughed shaking my head as I lead the way. "Ok vamp, let's go."

*******************************************************************************************************************

As soon as we enter the party the girls flocked to Edward. I couldn't help but laugh at his panic state.

**He's so cute when his nervous.**

"Lis, you have to save me, one of them just asked me to bite her." I held back my snicker as an idea to really freak him out came to me. I slowly moved towards him giving him the best seductive look I had. "If I asked, would you bite me?" I questioned biting my lower lip as I waited for his response.

Edward stood there dumbfounded for a moment before answering. "Umm, I don't know." He said clearly panic. I busted out laughing at his concern. "Edward I'm kidding." Suddenly he relaxed, weakly smiling. "Oh, right."

A couple beers later I could tell Edward was starting to get drunk, if he wasn't already. I came over to his seat taking the beer from his hand. He was about to protest but I interrupted. "I think you had enough, come on lets go." I said grabbing his hand pulling him up from his seat.

Once on his feet Edward slowly backed me up into a corner, half from being unstable from the alcohol and half from his own free will. I gasped as my back hit a cold hard surface, feeling trapped between Edward and the wall.

**Ok, this is not good.**

Edward's eyes roamed over my outfit, I gulped suddenly feeling very exposed. "You're such a tease." He stated. My eyes nearly popped out of my head at his statement. "What?" My heart raced as Edward's hands griped my hips bringing me closer to him.

**Bella's man, Bella's man.**

"You know the massage, the cuddling, and this outfit." he finished, tracing the exposed skin above my skirt making me shiver at his touch.

**I can't breathe.**

**Breathe girl, breathe.**

I swallowed hard finding it hard to breath with the little space that lied between us. "Do you really like Jacob?" Edward asked out of nowhere. My head snapped up, confused.

**What?**

**Why does it matter if I like him?**

I shrugged not really sure myself. "He's okay." I answered truthfully. Edward sighed removing his hands from my body. "Just be careful okay." I looked at him strangely wondering where all this was coming from. "I always am." With that Edward weakly smiled moving back, giving me room to breathe.

**I actually miss his closeness.**

**God, what is wrong with me?**

Suddenly He groaned in pain holding his head in his hands. "I feel dizzy." He confessed. I immediately went to his side to guide him. "Ok, let's get you out of here." I grabbed the side of Edward's waist, placing an arm around my neck as I guided him to the exit.

********************************************************************************************************************

"Oh, there we go." I said laying Edward back on my bed. I started taking his shoes off. Once finished I pulled a sheet over his sleepy form tucking him in. "Lis?" He questioned as I brought a blanket over him. "Huh?" I asked too concentrated on making him comfortable to look up at him. "You're a great friend." He stated.

**I think my heart just melted.**

I chuckled amused. "Thanks, but you won't be thanking me when you wake up with a hangover." I said leaning forward giving him a light kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight." Before I could leave Edward grab my arm making my eye's meet his. As I was about to question him he spoke. "You're nothing like Bella."

**What is that suppose to mean?**

Not knowing how to take that I decided to let it go. "Get some rest." I ordered as I turned the lights off to my room, closing the door be hide me. I made my way to my couch as sleep took over.

**Review please! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note****: The end is coming near; there will be only two or three more chapters left.**

**EPOV**

I rolled out of bed with a pounding headache. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room before moving. As soon as my eyes focused, I looked around at my surroundings in confusion.

**This isn't my room,**

**Where am I?**

My thoughts broke when the sound of laughter filled the air. I slowly headed out of the room into the direction of the voice. I was surprise and somewhat relieved to see Lis. She turned around noticing me in the room.

Her face instantly lit up. "Hey, coffee?" She offered holding up a cup in her hand. I shook my head in disgust. "Aspirin." She lightly snickered giving me a knowing look. "I told you." I watched as she headed over to the bathroom.

"Oh man, dude, you look awful." I jump slightly noticing I wasn't alone. I looked over at the couch to see Jacob there with a cup in his hand. "Rough night?" He questioned drinking some of his coffee. I took a seat at the kitchen table as I responded somewhat annoyed. "Something like that."

Lis soon came back with aspirin and water in hand. "Here you go." She said cheerfully setting them on the table in front of me. I weakly smiled thanking her before taking a pill and sip of water.

I held my in pain as Lis and Jacob began small talk. I slowly started to retrace my steps of last night, trying to figure out how I ended up at Lis's. All I could remember was bits and pieces, Lis in her school girl outfit, going to the party at her friends, getting harassed by her friends and then;

**Oh god!**

I watched nervously as Jake left leaving Lis and I alone. "Lis?" I questioned trying to get her attention. "Hmm?" She turned towards me taking a sip of her coffee. "What exactly happen last night?" Lis looked at my panic state in confusion. "You don't remember?"

I slowly shook my head no. "Man, you really were out of it." She added. My heart started to pound something told me I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear. "We went to my friend's Halloween party, where you got attacked by the girls." A snicker escaped her lips.

**Okay, I remember that.**

"Than you got a little drunk." She confessed. I froze in my spot waiting for her to get to the bad part. "I took you back here and that's it." I looked at Lis in confusion. "That's it?" I questioned. "Yeah, pretty much." She replied.

"So you never asked me to bite you and I never backed you into a corner?" She blushed lightly. "Ah, you remember that huh?" my heart stopped. "Don't worry, you were a perfect gentleman." She assured me. I sighed in relief. "Thank god." Lis looked at me a little defended. "You know what I mean." She shook her head in understanding.

Suddenly something occurred to me. "Wait, what about Bella?" "Oh, I told her you drank too much and were staying the night." I groaned frustrated. "She was actually quite understanding about it."She added. "Yeah, I'm sure."

**I'm going to be getting an ear full later.**

***********************************************************************************************************

After collecting myself, I headed to my room waiting for the fireworks I was sure would come. I opened the door to find a smiling Bella. "Hello, sleepy boy." She greeted coming over, looking amused as she messed with bed hair before lightly pecking my cheek.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?" She snickered moving towards the door. "Funny, I got to go, Rose and I are going shopping and later everyone is going to the movies." Bella?" I questioned taken back by her sudden mood change. "I'll see you later." With that she closed the door be hide her.

**What just happen?**

***********************************************************************************************************

The rest of the day went off without a glitch. We headed to the theater. Once there I pulled Lis aside. "I don't know what you said to Bella but thank you." She gave me a weird look laughing at me. "Okay?" We headed inside to meet the others. I sat in between Lis and Bella. Jacob took the other seat next to Lis, giving me a nod.

**This guy is really getting on my nerves.**

Bella found my hand halfway through the movie entwining it with hers. I gave her a weak smile before turning back to the movie. After a while I lost interest in the film and found myself curious if anyone else did either.

I looked over at Lis to see she was still watching. She noticed my gaze looking over at me giving me a small smile in the dark. I was about to return it when I saw Jacob take a hold of her hand. I instantly tensed up.

Bella shoved me in the side. "What are you looking at?" all the friendliness gone, replaced with annoyance. "Nothing." I said bringing my attention back to the film. As soon as the movie ended we headed back to the lobby. Bella didn't say a word.

**Great, she's mad.**

I went to take her hand but she yanked it away from me. "Don't touch me." I sighed frustrated as she headed over to Rose. "Hey, can you give me a ride?" Rose looked between us sensing the tension. "Sure."

I waited as Lis came out with Jake. "That was some movie huh?" She questioned. "Oh, yeah." I replied, not really sure what to say. "Where's Bella?" "She hitched a ride with Rose." Jake lightly hit my arm snickering. "Girls, huh?"

**Touch me again and see what happens.**

Jake got closer to Lis about to wrap his arm around her but I quickly pulled her to me, giving her a side hug. "Come on, I'll take you home." I said giving her a comforting smile. Before she could respond Jake came over taking Lis's hand breaking my hold on her.

"Actually, we already made plans." He announced as a cocky smirk spread across his face. "It's true." Lis said giving me a guilty look. I sighed turning my attention back to Jacob. "Give us a second." I told him as nicely as I could under the circumstances. He nodded in agreement though I could see his frustration.

I pulled Lis away from him going across the room so he couldn't hear. "Please come with me, I really need to talk to someone." I pleaded giving her my best hurt face. She sighed, thinking quietly to herself. "Okay."

I smiled inside as we headed back to Jacob. He smiled at Lis's return. "You ready to go?" "Umm, I'm going to go with Edward if that's okay with you." Jacob immediately turned to me giving me an annoyed look. "We can do something tomorrow." Lis pleaded with Jake. He unwillingly agreed sending me a glare as he said goodbye.

********************************************************************************************************************

We reached Lis's room turning the lights on. She sighed taking a seat on the couch. 'So what did you want to talk about?" She questioned waiting for me to start talking. I really didn't want to talk; I just wanted to get her away from Jake though I couldn't tell her that.

I headed over taking a seat next to her. "I don't want to talk actually." I confessed. Before she could question my motives I leaned over and started tickling her. She screamed and squealed in surprised and being very ticklish. "Stop, stop." She pleaded. I grinned loving watching her squirm in defeat. I got on top of her as I continued my actions.

"Please, please." Her eyes began to water. I stopped letting her caught her breath beneath me. Her eyes met mine drawing me in, I moved in closer to her. I felt her breath on my face as we were merely inches away from each other. Lis watched me curious.

I brought my hand up grazing her cheek, shortly after the door cracked opened. Both Lis and I looked over to see none other than Bella in the doorway with the look of horror on her face. "Bella!" I exclaimed in shock. She ran out. I froze in my spot not sure how I could explain this to either one of them.

**Great.**

**Note****: More than one word Reviews wanted! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note****: There is only one chapter left! ;)**

**EPOV**

I turned back to see Lis's stun face, confusion written all over it. I continued to stare at her in shock as well.

**Say something you idiot!**

"I have to talk to her." I announced. Lis weakly nodded as I jumped off the couch and went after Bella.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**LPOV**

I couldn't believe what just happened. Edward and I were playing around, harmless fun. When out of nowhere he stopped and began to move his face closer and closer to mine. I gasped in shock as I could feel his breathe on my face.

**This is really happening.**

His hand reached out and grazed my cheek, I gulped nervous as he stared into my eyes.

**Does he feel the same way as I do?**

**Is he going to kiss me?**

Suddenly a loud gasp filled the air, breaking our concentration. We both turned to see what the commotion was about only to find Bella standing in the doorway. She stood there shocked, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "Bella!" Edward exclaimed in surprise. I watched as Bella ran out upset.

The room was instantly filled with silence at Bella's departure. I looked up at Edward who was frozen in his spot, still eyeing the door in shock. I waited, curious if he was going to say anything about his recent actions.

After a couple of minutes, the shock wore off and Edward turned towards me. He looked completely flabbergast as he spoke. "I have to talk to her." I nodded trying to be understanding but I was still very much confused myself. Before I knew it I was alone in my thoughts.

********************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I got to my hotel room in record time. My heart was racing from my quickness. I slowly turned the knob reluctant to hear Bella's words. I braced myself as I opened the door all the way. Bella whipped her eyes on my arrival. She looked annoyed more than anything.

"Bella nothing happen. " I said trying to assure her. I walked over to her trying to calm her. Bella held her hand out to stop me, not wanting me anywhere near her. "Even if nothing happen, that doesn't mean that something wasn't going to happen." She protested.

**She has a point.**

**This is crazy, I don't even know if I was going to kiss her myself.**

"What do you want me to say? We got caught in the moment, nothing more." I argued getting frustrated. "Whatever." Bella replied bitterly.

**This is going to be a long night.**

**********************************************************************************************************

**LPOV**

I woke up the next day wondering what was to come of Edward and my relationship. I was sure after last night display Bella and Edward were surely to break up. I decided I would not worry about Edward and my status right now. Right now I would be the friend I know he is going to need after their break up.

********************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I headed down stairs with Bella as we got prep for tonight's events. Even though she was upset, Bella let me sleep in the bedroom with her last night. I tried to comfort her but she wasn't having any of that. She wouldn't even talk to me.

We were about a half an hour into the prep when Lis and the rest of the gang came down. As soon as Bella saw Lis her mood suddenly changed. She grabbed my hand and started acting all lovey dovey. I rubbed it off as I greeted Lis.

Lis looked confused and a little hurt, I wasn't sure why but I figured she would tell me if it was important. "Today's the last day." She announced sadly. I looked at her confused. "Last day for what?" "Of my contract, tomorrow it's back to reality." She explained. I shook my head in disagreement. "No, it can't be it's only been, two weeks? It's been two weeks already?" I asked, dumbfounded at how fast the time flew by.

Bella smiled smugly taking my arm in hers. "That's too bad, oh well, life goes on. You ready Edward?" I looked over at Bella annoyed by her lack of sensitivity. "Can you give us a minute?" I asked, not really sure why I was asking for her permission to start with. "Don't take long." She warned, eyeing Lis up and down before heading out the door.

I decided to get last night's event off my chest and out in the open before I lost my nerve. "Lis, about last night, I hope it's not going to be strange between us now." She eyed me strangely. "Why would it be weird, were friends right?" "Right." I sighed relieved, glad she understood.

******************************************************************************************************************

**LPOV**

I headed down stairs to find Edward already down there and with Bella. I was completely confused. Bella was smiling, holding Edward's hand looking happy.

**What happened?**

I started to get sad realizing nothing changed.

**Last night meant nothing to Edward.**

**All this time we spent together, it was coming to an end.**

"Today's the last day." I said, realizing tomorrow I would be back home far away from Edward. He looked at me totally clueless on what I was talking about. "Last day for what?"

**Great, he hasn't even been keeping track, that's how much he doesn't like me.**

"Of my contract, tomorrow it's back to reality." I said feeling bummed. Edward shook his head in disagreement. "No, it can't be it's only been, two weeks? It's been two weeks already?" I watched as Edward scrunched his face in confusion, as he finally realized this was our last day together.

He looked shocked but not sad, which kind of hurt. "That's too bad, oh well, life goes on. You ready Edward?" Bella said in her snobby voice. "Can you give us a minute?" Edward asked somewhat annoyed. "Don't take too long." Bella demanded as she left.

**What does he see in her, honestly?**

I turned back to see Edward struggling to say what was on his mind. "Lis about last night, I hope it's not going to be strange between us now."

**Great, so he doesn't feel the same.**

"Why would it be weird, were friends right?"

**Please say no.**

"Right." He agreed rather quickly.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

We all headed out to a club to celebrate the release of New Moon and being done and over with all the press conferences and advertisement. At least for that film anyways. I however was not in the party mood, far from it. Bella and I were hanging by a thread and I was about to lose one of my best friends. What did I have to celebrate?

I watched Bella as she headed to the bar. I was about to lecture her about her drinking but I fought against it knowing she was upset with me already, I didn't need another reason for her to be upset with me. Drink after drink she got more and more crazy.

As soon as an upbeat song came on she ran to the dance floor. All eyes were on her as she started to dance, I watched embarrassed. Bella started flirting with some guy in the crowd, getting him to dance with her. I let it go till I saw the guy's hand graze her butt. I headed over upset, Bella turns towards me smirking.

"What are you doing?" I said clearly upset. "Dancing." She said giving me an attitude as she moved her hands to the guy's neck. The guy in response pulled her closer, fully grabbing her butt this time. I was fuming as Bella just let the guy touch her willingly.

I pushed him away from her. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" "Relax, we're just dancing. God, stop being such a party pooper." She snapped, returning to the guys arms. "Grow up!" I exclaimed, too upset to care if people saw. I left her with her boy toy on the floor, heading to our table.

******************************************************************************************************************

**LPOV**

The gang headed out to a night club celebrating the success of the new film. I spent most of the night hanging out with Jake. I figured I owed him that much since I cancelled our plans the night before. Not that I minded, I didn't, Jake was actually a pretty decent guy. I wouldn't mind having a friend like him in the real world. He was very nice and down to earth even after all his fame. It was refreshing to see that fame didn't change him.

Jake and I were hanging by the bar, seeing how I wanted to be far away from Cruella De Vil. I was frustrated more than anything with Edward. I couldn't understand why he still stayed with Bella. After all the crap she put him through, he still stayed with her. He was totally devoted to the bitch.

I sipped my drink in silence, wondering if Edward would still keep in touch with me after tonight when Jake interrupted my thoughts. "What's going on with Edward and Bella? Bella's been ignoring him all day, giving him the silent treatment?" I played dumb shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know. You want to get out of here?" I asked eager to go. Jake looked just as relieved. "Yeah, let's go." I grabbed my purse as we headed out.

******************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

An hour later, I was still at the table with the cast. I looked back in the crowd to make sure Bella was okay only to find her making out with a complete stranger. Pissed off, I headed over pushing the guy off of her.

"I'm done!" Bella looked just as mad as she shouted back. "Fine, it's not like I don't have other options!" I turned back towards the table see everyone quickly look away, acting as though in conversation. I rolled my eyes at their obviousness. I scanned the crowds looking for Lis but I could not find her anywhere.

I headed back to the table after I composed myself. "Hey, do you guys know where Lis went?" "Umm, I saw Jake and her leave not too long ago; she probably went back to the hotel." Sarah replied. "Thanks." I said as I quickly headed out.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**LPOV**

"You want to watch a movie?" I asked shutting the door. "Sure." Jake smiled warmly as he took a seat on the couch. "It kind of sucks your leaving tomorrow, you know because we get along so well." I nodded agreeing as I headed to my shelf. "Yeah, well you could always call you know." Jake smile widen.

"Really, you don't mind?" I lightly laughed as I searched for a movie to watch. "You're kidding right? Edward used to wake me up at two in the morning to talk." Jake suddenly tensed. "Yeah, you guys are close huh?" I shrugged putting the movie on. "No more than any friends are." I said taking a seat next to him.

He instantly relaxed as we began to watch the movie. "Oh, blankets, I almost forgot. I'll be right back." Jake nodded as I went to my room.

I grabbed a couple of blanket from my closet when there was a knock at the door. "Jake, can you get that?" "Sure."

*******************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I knocked on Lis's door anxious for a reply when suddenly it opened to reveal Jake. I immediately tensed up. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked cheerfully. "Can I speak to Lis?" I asked, annoyed by his stance. Jake was holding his hand against the wall blocking the entrance as if he was claiming his territory.

"Oh, now is not a good time. We're kind of busy right now." I sighed annoyed at his cockiness. "It's important." I stated, hoping by some chance that would help change his mind. "I would love to help you out but Lis is actually in her room right now." He said giving me a suggestive look. "Okay I got the blankets." Lis said walking pass the door.

**Blankets?!**

"See what I mean." Jake added looking smug. I stood there shocked and upset.

**Lis wouldn't, she couldn't. **

**Not with him.**

Lis came over to the door all smiles. "Hey Edward, what's up?" I couldn't help but notice her sudden attitude change. I couldn't stomach the fact that Jake could of very well be the reason Lis was all smiles at the moment. "Nothing." I clenched my teeth, so not to say something I would regret as I walked away. "Edward?!" Lis called out after me however I ignored her shouts, leaving.

**Note****: Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Note****: This is the last chapter; there will not be a sequel. Please read my Important News Story- It's not really a story but it has some story Ideas I was planning to do before I left Fanfictiondotnet. I'm leaving this site next year. Please read, it will explain all and please vote which 2 story ideas sound best. I plan to start the next story next Sunday but I can't do that if I don't get enough votes. I only have two months left, please vote if you haven't already, thank you! ;)**

**LPOV**

"Got everything?" Sarah asked standing by the door. "Yeah, let's go." We headed downstairs to the car with our suitcases, surprised to see the whole cast minus Bella there waiting for us outside. "You didn't think you were honestly leaving without saying goodbye to us did you? Emmett said.

I lightly snickered heading over. "Of course not." I said hugging everyone goodbye. Everyone was very warm and friendly; however, Edward was acting standoffish standing in the back of the crowd showing no emotion on his face.

I figured it was due to the face he broke up with Bella or so I heard. I guess I just figured he would be somewhat sad to see me go. Maybe I was wrong though maybe my presence didn't affect Edward as much as he affected me.

I walked over to him determined to get a goodbye. "Goodbye Edward." I went to hug him but he turned away before I could, giving me a hard goodbye without eye contact. I saw a couple of people shrug just as surprised by Edward's sudden attitude.

I let it go, getting into the car with Sarah. We gave a couple more goodbyes and hand waves before taking off.

As we started to drive away I started to think back at my relationship with Edward. This could have very well been the last time I get to see him, hear from him. I hoped not but the only reason we met in the first place was because Edward needed a favor, now that's over. What else is left?

When we got back to our apartment it was pitch black outside. We headed inside the dark shelter turning the lights on. It was weird; in that brief time away our apartment looked smaller and seemed quieter, boring. I sighed setting my things down.

After everything was unpacked in its rightful place, I headed to bed.

I tossed and turned halfway through the night before falling asleep. I was sleeping soundly when suddenly the phone rang. I thought I was hearing things till I looked over to see my phone lighting up and vibrating. I sighed looking at the clock. It was three in the morning. I picked up my phone not even bothering to look at the name, already knowing who it was.

"You're late; it's three in the morning." I teased. "I'm sorry." Edward replied. "For what?" I asked, just glad he decided to call at all. "I know I've been rude to you, you don't deserve that."

"I'm sorry too, I heard about you and Bella." "Yeah." He said awkwardly. "So are we cool?" I asked unsure. Edward lightly snickered. "You're kidding right? Who else can I bug at three in the morning?" I joined in laughter as well. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

**Who would be at the door at three in the morning?**

"Hold on, someone's at the door." I explained. Edward waited patiently on the phone as I answered the door. My jaw dropped at the sight in front of me. Edward was standing there with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Hi?" I answered utterly confused. Edward's face suddenly turned serious. "I didn't really get to say goodbye to you." "So now you come to say goodbye in person?" I asked completely confused by his actions.

"No, I just wanted to give you this. Before I could question him, Edward brought his lips to mine. When he pulled back a sly grin graze his features. "Oh, that's slick. I praised. "Thanks, I came up with it myself." He said congratulating himself.

I rolled my eyes at his ego boost. "Lis will you be my girlfriend?" "Define girlfriend." Edward lightly snickered. "Well, were friends who hang out and occasionally kiss."

"Sounds good to me." He chuckled as I leaned forward kissing him back. "To think, all this came from one wrong number." Maybe it was fate." Edward challenged. "Maybe."

The end!

**Note****: I know the end is corny but I'm tired and over this story. Hope you like it at least. ;)**


End file.
